Une Surprise Inattendue pour Malefoy
by Esprit-Yaoi
Summary: Après une soirée, Harry et Draco vont coucher ensemble.... Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur.
1. Prologue

**Résumé **: Lord Voldemort est mort. Draco était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix pendant la guerre mais Harry et lui se détestent toujours. Ils commencent leur septième année à Poudlard. Suite à une soirée, ils vont coucher ensembles mais vont décider le lendemain de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

**Petite précision** :. Ron et Hermione sortent déjà ensemble. Harry à vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa sixième année et Dumbledore est vivant. Pour le reste ça ne change pas.

--------

**Mini-prologue :**

Le monde sorcier était enfin en paix, en effet à la fin de la sixième année d'étude à Poudlard du Survivant la grande bataille avait enfin eu lieu. La guerre avait été rude de nombreuses personnes avaient perdu la vie mais Harry avait gagné. Il était enfin libéré de cette prophétie et pouvait continuer sa vie sans menace de mort au-dessus de la tête.

A la fin de la bataille, Harry ainsi que ses amis avait appris que Malefoy avait été espion pour l'Ordre. Malgré cela, les deux ennemis n'avaient pas changer de comportement l'un envers l'autre. Malefoy détestait toujours Harry qui le lui rendait très bien. La guerre entre les deux grandes maisons de Poudlard n'avait pas cessé.

Nos jeunes sorciers vont bientôt entamer leur dernière année à Poudlard qui leur réservera bien des surprises.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je posterais un chapitre toute les semaines.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée et soirée**

C'était l'effervescence ce matin sur la gare de King's Cross, un jeune homme brun mal coiffé et avec un large sourire attendait ses amis. Harry pouvait enfin respirer et vivre sans avoir peur pour lui et ses proches, il était également très heureux de retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année d'étude même s'il devait encore supporter ce petit con et prétentieux de Malefoy pendant un an.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un le hélait et se retourna pour découvrir Hermione et Ron ainsi que toute la famille Weasley qui s'avançaient vers lui.

Hermione : Harry comment va tu ? Je suis tellement contente de te voir.

Harry : Très bien Herm, tu sais maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus la. Je me sens comme un poisson dans l'eau, j'ai l'impression de vraiment vivre.

Ron : Content de te l'entendre dire, Hermione s'est fait un sang d'encre pendant pratiquement toutes les vacances, j'ai reçu des dizaines de lettres d'elle pour savoir si t'allait bien.

Hermione lançant un regard noir au rouquin : Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Ron déglutit difficilement devant le regard de sa petite-amie. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit de rire étouffé et se tournèrent vers Harry qui était en train de pleurer de rire. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire en constatant que même en sortant ensemble, il continuait à se disputer. En effet, Ron ayant peur de perdre Hermione sans lui avoir avouer ses sentiments se déclara juste avant la grande bataille. Voyant le brun aussi joyeux ses amis finirent par exploser eux aussi de rire. Après quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent puis montèrent dans le train qui allait partir. Ils dirent au revoir à la famille de Ron puis se mirent en quête d'un compartiment vide.

Ils avaient posé leurs bagages et étaient tranquillement installés depuis plusieurs minutes dans leur compartiment quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le au combien beau mais froid Drago Malefoy. Il fixa ses orbes couleur orange dans les émeraudes du Survivant qui se défièrent pendant quelques temps.

Drago : Alors Potty, toujours en vie a ce que j'vois. Je me demande quand t'iras rejoindre tes parents et manger les pissenlits par la racine.

Harry à ces mots vit rouge et se leva de sa place en dégainant sa baguette qu'il pointa sous la gorge du blondinet qui n'est mené plus vraiment large.

Harry : Je vais te donner un conseil Malefoy, ne t'avise plus jamais de dire ça. Je pourrais te le faire regretter amèrement et je suis sur que tu n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

Harry avait pratiquement craché ses mots et on pouvait voir dans son regard toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme qui était en face de lui. Drago au mot du Héros du monde sorcier avait légèrement pâlit car il savait de quoi Harry était capable. Il l'avait vue combattre contre Voldemort et savait qu'il était très puissant même plus que lui mais il ne l'avouerait jamais et surtout pas devant ce binoclard de Gryffondor. Il toisa un instant son vis-à-vis puis sortit du compartiment en lançant un sourire narquois au brun.

Drago aimait savoir qu'il était le seul à faire sortir le Survivant de ses gonds, il savait comment l'énerver, le rendre fou. Pendant qu'il rejoignait son compartiment, il se plongea dans ses pensées, tous les Serpentards de son année était morts, tous ayant rejoint les rangs de Voldemort sauf lui et Blaise Zanbini. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été espion son nom était toujours honni. Ses parents étaient morts et sa fortune lui avait été enlevée par le Ministre pour pouvoir indemniser les victimes de la guerre. Il se retrouvait sans rien et il avait passé ses vacances chez une de ses cousines qu'il ne connaissait même pas : Nymphadora Thonks. Elle l'avait accueilli chez elle et ne l'avait pas juger comme la plupart des gens le faisaient à cause de sa famille mais aussi de sa maison. Car depuis la fin de la guerre, les parents qui envoyaient leurs enfants à Poudlard demandaient à ce qu'ils n'aillent pas à Serpentard. Drago était maintenant arrivé à son compartiment, il s'assit sur la banquette et fixa son regard sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la fenêtre. Il resta le regard dans le vague un long moment puis il revint sur terre lorsqu'il entendit du grabuge dans le couloir. N'aimant pas être dérangé, il se leva pour savoir qui avait osé faire un pareil boucan et vit qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à Poudlard et que les élèves s'agitaient pour se préparer. Il referma la porte et entreprit de mettre sa robe de sorcier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves de la deuxième à la septième année montaient dans les diligences pendant que les premières année se dirigeaient vers le lac avec Hagrid. La Grande Salle était pleine de murmures et de retrouvailles émouvantes alors que la répartition venait de s'achever. Dumbledore se leva et imposa le silence.

Dumbledore : Chers élèves, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année au Collège de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Comme vous le savez-tous, cette année sera la première depuis la mort de Voldemort il y a trois mois et pour fêter cela une soirée sera organisées, elle aura lieu dans un mois le temps des préparatifs.

Suite à l'annonce du Directeur, les élèves s'agitèrent et commencèrent à discuter entre eux sur la soirée à venir tous était impatient, seul un certain Serpentard restait sans réaction face à cette nouvelle. Peu lui importait que le vieux fou organise une soirée.

Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait. Nous entrons dans une ère nouvelle et je compte sur vous pour perpétuer cette paix et unir les quatre maisons. Je vais maintenant vous rappeler quelques points du règlement intérieurs, la Forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite à tous les élèves et les élèves pris en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu seront sanctionnés. Bien et trêve de bavardage vous devez être affamés. Bonne appétit.

Il frappa dans ses mains et une fois les plats apparus, les élèves commencèrent à manger. Harry, Ron et Hermione parlèrent un peu de la soirée à venir puis ils finirent par discuter de leurs emplois du temps.

Harry : J'espère que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de cours en commun avec les Serpentards.

Hermione : Je te rappelle que Malefoy est le seul avec Zanbini de son année qui soit revenu à Poudlard.

Ron : Et alors Harry à raison, même s'il sont plus que tous les deux moins on les verra, mieux on se portera.

Hermione regarda Ron puis soupira, elle ne pourrait décemment rien tirer de son petit-ami. Elle finit par tournait ses prunelles sur Harry et le regarda avec insistance. Son ami se sentant mal à l'aise sous son regard lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Hermione : Ce qui ne va pas, mais enfin Harry pourquoi toi et Malefoy n'arrêté pas cette guerre après tout il était de notre côté.

Harry : Il était de notre côté certes mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais me mettre à l'apprécier. Cela ne change rien vu toutes les crasses qu'il m'a faites durant six ans.

Hermione : Très bien, fait ce que tu veux.

Elle fixa encore un instant son ami ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci ne voulait pas stopper cette guéguerre puérile. Elle pensait pourtant qu'après son combat contre Voldemort le brun aurait mûri mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. A la fin du repas, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la tour de Gryffondor. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de leurs vacances dans la salle commune puis finalement allèrent se coucher.

Drago était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre de préfet, il se demandait comment allait se passer cette nouvelle année et s'il serait souvent avec les Gryffondors. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas les heures défiler. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard sur sa montre, il se dit qu'il serait temps de se mettre au lit vu l'heure tardive. Il se mit en pyjama et s'endormit rapidement.

Les cours avait maintenant repris depuis un mois et les élèves étaient en effervescence, la soirée tant attendu par tous aller avoir lieu ce soir. Dumbledore avait autorisé les élèves a aller à Pré-Au-Lard durant l'après-midi. A 20 heures, tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décoré pour l'occasion. Les grandes tables des quatre maisons avaient été poussées sur les cotés et on avait disposé dessus des boissons et de la nourriture. Le milieu de la salle faisant office de piste de danse, d'ailleurs quelques couples dansaient déjà. On avait également installé une estrade à la place de la table des professeurs. Dumbledore s'avança sur l'estrade et obtint l'attention de tous les élèves.

Dumbledore : Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là. J'espère que vous passerez une agréable soirée et je vous laisse en compagnie des Bizarr'Sisters.

Dés que le groupe arriva sur scène, les élèves se mirent à crier. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient près des portes de la Grande Salle et buvaient en discutant entre eux tout en écoutant la musique.

Harry : Dumbledore a eu une bonne idée. Cette soirée va permettre de décompresser et d'oublier un peu pendant quelques heures ce qui s'est passé.

Hermione : Je suis d'accord avec toi mais vas-y doucement avec la boisson.

Harry en était déjà à son troisième verres alors que la soirée venait de commencer.

Ron : Laisse le donc, il a le droit de s'amuser après tout ce qui s'est passé. Viens plutôt danser avec moi.

Hermione regarda un instant son petit-ami et sembla peser le pour et le contre d'une éventuelle danse avec lui. Elle l'avait déjà vu danser et ce n'était pas fameux néanmoins, elle accepta l'invitation et partit avec Ron sur la piste. Pendant ce temps-la, Harry qui regardait un peu partout fit stoppé son regard sur une tête blonde bien connue. En effet, Malefoy avait comme même décider de venir à la soirée et s'était isoler dans un coin au fond de la salle en observant les autres. Blaise quant à lui était rester dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Harry fixa pendant un moment sa némésis qui se sentant observé tourna la tête pour ancrer son regard dans des prunelles qui le fixait d'un regard peu amène. Regard qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Drago envoya à Harry son regard made in Malefoy celui qui cloué les gens sur place. Mais il est bien connu que le Survivant n'avait jamais eu peur de Malefoy. Il posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers son ennemi. Drago voyant Potter venir vers lui se redressa et le toisa avec tout le mépris que lui inspirait cette face de binoclard.

Harry : Alors Malefoy pas trop seul. On s'ennuie pas.

Harry eu un sourire suffisant en disant ces mots car il savait que le blond avait perdu beaucoup et qu'il se retrouvait seul maintenant. Il prenait presque une joie sadique à faire comprendre au blond que plus personne n'était là pour lui. Drago quand a lui avait du mal à ne pas craquer depuis la fin de la guerre et il ne le ferait pas surtout devant ce connard qui se prétendait Héros.

Drago : Dégage Potty, je suis très bien comme je suis. Et moi au moins, je ne suis pas un assassin.

Harry recula sous l'accusation de Drago. Personne n'avait besoin de lui rappeler qu'il avait du tuer un homme même si c'était Voldemort. Ca n'en restait pas moins un homme et il culpabilisé pour ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains. Il regarda Drago avec un regard de pure haine qui fit frissonner le blond et lui donna la chair de poule puis tourna les talons. Il se rendit au bar et demanda une boisson. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il enfiler verre sur verre. Pendant qu'Harry se saoulait, Malefoy sans le savoir expérimenter la même chose. Ce que Harry lui avait dit sur sa solitude, lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il n'aurait cru et il était entrain de boire pour oublier les paroles de ce stupide Gryffondor.

Alors que la soirée touchée pratiquement à sa fin, Harry qui avait beaucoup de mal à rester debout décida d'aller se coucher. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et repéra ses amis. Il se dirigea vers eux puis arrivé à leur hauteur leur dit qu'il rentrer à la tour Gryffondor.

Hermione : Harry tu veux peut-être que l'un de nous te raccompagne.

Harry : P…Pas la pei…peine Herm, c'est b…bon je vais y arriver tout tout seul. A plus les tour tour tourtereaux.

Ses amis un peu inquiet tout de même le regardèrent s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il passe les portes de la Grande Salle. Il essayait de rejoindre son dortoir sans s'étaler par terre depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes lorsqu'il tomba sur le Serpentard par excellence, j'ai nommé Malefoy. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un petit moment puis le blond qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les piques du brun attaqua le premier.

Drago : P…Potty, tu sais j…j'ai peut-être plus p…personne mais moi au m…moins j'ai connu mes parents et i…il m'ont pas abandonné à l'â....â…âge d'un an pour r…ejoindre leurs an…ancêtres.

Drago qui était complètement saoul avait eu un peu de mal à parler et Harry qui se trouvait lui aussi dans le même état que Malefoy ne réagit pas de suite mais lorsqu'il comprit les propos du blond et que les autres paroles échangées plutôt dans la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire, il se rua sur lui et lui asséna un coup violent dans le ventre. Malefoy ne s'attendant pas à une riposte physique de son adversaire fut pris de court et se tordit en deux sous le coût de la douleur. Une fois qu'il eu repris un minimum ses esprits, il se rua à son tour sur Harry et lui asséna un coup dans la mâchoire qui le propulsa dans une salle vide dont la porte était ouverte. Drago entra dans cette salle puis referma la porte. Harry qui était tombé se releva, plaqua le blond par terre et commença à lui mettre des coups partout ou il pouvait l'atteindre. Le blond essayait tant bien que mal de parer les coups du brun. D'un mouvement de hanche, il retourna la situation et se retrouva sur Harry qui finit par le refaire basculer sous lui.

Ce petit manége dura quelques minutes quand soudain Harry écrasa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis, un baiser brutal s'engagea alors entre les deux protagonistes. Sans qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne sent rendent vraiment compte, leurs mains commencèrent à bouger sur le corps de l'autre. Le baiser fut brisé pour leurs permettrent de reprendre leurs souffles. Drago qui avait sa main gauche posé sur la hanche de Harry et la main droite dans son dos lui souffla à l'oreille.

Drago : J'…J'ai envie d…de to…toi.

A peine eu t-il baragouiné ces mots qu'il reprit la bouche d'Harry pour un baiser plus doux que le précédent pendant que ce dernier avait passé ses mains sous sa robe et s'employait à l'enlever. Ils mirent fin une nouvelle fois au baiser puis Harry lui enleva sa robe de sorcier, il posa ensuite sa bouche sur la chair tendre et douce du cou et traça avec sa langue un sillon humide qui partait de la base du cou jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il suçota. Ceci provoqua un gémissement chez son partenaire qui lui donna des frissons dans la nuque et embrasa ses reins. Ils se dirent brièvement qu'ils devrait s'arrêter avant d'aller plus loin et de le regrettait plus tard mais le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient mêler à la quantité importante d'alcool qu'ils avaient bu tous les deux leur enleva tout raisonnement logique. Drago enchanté par ce que lui faisait subir Harry se laissa totalement faire et s'abandonna à lui. Le brun enleva ensuite la chemise de Drago et retraça les muscles de son torse avec ses lèvres. Il prit entre ses doigts l'un des tétons du jeune homme et le pinça légèrement avant d'approcher sa bouche et de le suçotait.

Drago : Mmm…Haa…Harryyyy

Il aimait entendre les gémissements de plaisir de son futur amant. Son pénis grossissait de plus en plus et il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il entreprit de s'attaquait à l'autre téton alors qu'il défaisait la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de Drago. Une fois la boucle défait, il passa sa main sur le membre bien gonflé du blond par-dessus le tissu du boxer.

Drago : Oh ouiii…..c'…c'est b…bon

Il n'en pouvait presque plus, il enleva le pantalon puis le boxer du blond suivit peu de temps après. Il admira un instant la virilité de Malefoy avant de la prendre en main et de commencer à le masturber. Il approcha sa bouche du pénis de son partenaire et fit courir sa langue du bas jusqu'en haut. Il lécha le gland puis engloutit son membre et entama un va et vient assez rapide. Les gémissements du blond s'était intensifier et maintenant il criait presque.

Drago : Oh put…putain….je v…vais bientôt ve…venir.

Peu de temps après avoir prévenu Harry, il éjacula en long jets. Le brun récolta toute la semence puis l'avala. Il remonta ensuite vers le visage de Drago pour l'embrasser et lui faire goûter son propre sperme. Le blond encore amorphe répondit machinalement au baiser et ne se rendit pas compte qu'Harry lui avait écarter les cuisses pour pouvoir se loger entre ses jambes. Il reprit un tant soit peu ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit une intrusion dans une partie de son corps qui n'avait jamais été fouillé aussi intimement. En effet, Harry avait humidifié ses doigts et les avaient placés à l'entrée de l'intimité du blond. Il regarda son amant et entra un premier doigt tout en surveillant sa réaction. Il fit alors des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien détendre son anus pour qu'il n'est pas trop mal lors de la pénétration. Après quelques minutes, il rajouta un deuxième doigt puis un troisième. Il avait un peu de mal à rester concentré à cause de l'alcool bu mais il réussit à le préparer assez bien. Drago avait juste grimacer un peu lorsqu'il avait sentit le troisième doigt entrer mais maintenant ça allait.

Drago : V…Viens main…maintenant.

Harry : T…Tu es s…sur.

Drago : Oui.

Harry retira ses doigts puis se déshabilla rapidement, il plaça ensuite son pénis devant l'intimité du blond et le pénétra. Le blond se crispa et retint un cri de douleur néanmoins il ne put retenir une larme. Harry voyant son amant crispé s'arrêta et attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Après quelques temps, Drago commença a bouger ses hanches pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il pouvait y aller. Le brun commença alors un va et vient lent au début puis de plus en plus rapide. Drago gémissait de plus en plus fort, soudain Harry lui arracha un cri rauque. Il venait de trouver le point sensible : la prostate.

Harry : C'…C'est bon… tu…tu est si…si ch…chaud….si é…étroit.

Drago : Va…Vas-y pl…plus fort.

Harry accéléra encore la cadence et donna encore quelques coups de butoirs puis Drago éjacula sans que le brun n'ait à le toucher. Harry sentit alors la chaire se resserrait autour de son membre et il se déversa à son tour à l'intérieur du blond. Il se retira de son partenaire et s'étala sur le sol de la salle. Peu de temps après, ils s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une erreur et ce qui en découle**

Harry avait l'impression qu'un marteau lui martelait le crâne. Il essaya d'ouvrir une paupière mais la referma immédiatement. Soudain, il prit conscience d'une chose tout à fait étrange. Il était allongé sur quelque chose de dur et froid qui n'avait pas du tous la texture de son lit. Pour vérifier sa théorie, il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques secondes, le temps que sa vue se stabilise, il l'avait fait corriger pour le duel. Il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une salle de classe vide et non pas dans son dortoir comme cela aurait du être le cas. Il ferma ses paupières et essaya de se rappeler la soirée d'hier.

POV Harry

Qu'est ce que je fait là ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Hier soir, la fête, le bal. Oui, c'est ça mais pourquoi je suis pas dans mon dortoir. Rha, je me rappelle plus de la fin de la soirée. Merde et j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. J'ai du boire mais je me souviens plus pourquoi.

Fin POV Harry

Alors qu'Harry essayait de se souvenir de sa soirée, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. En effet, il se trouvait dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il se retourna lentement pour ne pas réveiller l'autre, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et à ce moment là son mal de tête disparut tout de suite. Harry n'osa plus bouger, il rêvait, il n'était pas dans une salle de classe avec un autre homme. Puis tout à coup, il réalisa que lui et l'homme était entièrement nu et la situation le frappa de plein fouet.

POV Harry

Non, non, non, c'est pas vrai, pas possible. J'ai pas pu faire ça avec un homme. Et d'ailleurs c'est qui, sûrement un élève. Allez Harry prend ton courage à deux mains et relève la tête vers son visage.

Fin POV Harry

Doucement sans faire de geste brusque, Harry releva la tête. Il aperçut d'abord un menton fin puis une jolie bouche charnue ainsi qu'un nez droit et parfait. Il vit également que l'homme avait des cheveux blond presque blanc. Il se demanda qu'elle était son prénom quand soudain il LE reconnut.

Harry : MALEFOY !!!!!

Harry s'écarta violemment du blond et quand il prit conscience qu'il avait coucher avec Malefoy, toutes les couleurs désertèrent son visage. Le Survivant avait l'impression d'être dans un horrible cauchemar et il espéré vraiment qu'il allait se réveiller. Pendant que notre Héros National essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, Drago essayait lui de savoir ce que lui voulait l'abruti qui lui avait crier dessus alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'Hippogriffes lui était passé sur le crâne. Il ouvrit difficilement ses orbes couleur orage et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans une salle de classe.

POV Drago

Putain, je suis ou. Je fait quoi dans une salle de classe ? Pourquoi je suis pas dans ma chambre et qui m'a crier dessus comme ça ? Je vais le tuer, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête pas la peine de me hurler dessus. En plus je rêve où on aurait dit une voix d'homme. Nom de dieu, dites-moi que j'ai pas coucher avec un mec.

Fin POV Drago

Drago décida d'en avoir le cœur net et se retourna pour voir avec qui il avait passé la nuit en priant pour que le garçon en question ne soit pas trop moche et ne soit pas un de ses Gryffi. La surprise le cloua sur place et pendant quelques instant il ne sut quoi faire. Il en oublia ses maux de tête et il réussit à se maîtriser et reprit rapidement ses esprits en cachant son trouble mais pas son dégoût.

Drago : J'ai envie de gerber, comment j'ai pus te toucher et même te laisser me toucher. Toi, un sang-mêlé doublé d'un petit connard suffisant.

Harry avait reprit un peu de couleur mais il pouvait toujours rivaliser avec le teint blafard naturel de sa némésis. Lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Malefoy, son regard se chargea de dégoût et il lui répondit.

Harry : Toi aussi tu me donne envie de vomir, c'est réciproque. Ce qui vient de se passer ne se reproduira pas et ne s'est jamais produit. Alors un conseil, ne t'avise pas de le raconter partout.

Drago : Tu me prend pour qui Saint Potty. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais aller crié sur les toits que j'ai couché avec le Survivant, je tiens à ma réputation.

Ils se défièrent pendant un moment du regard puis se levèrent. Ils s'habillèrent sans échanger un seul mot puis ils s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Harry se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor. Il arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, donna le mot de passe puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur du passage. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il ne vit pas Ron ni Hermione, il en conclut donc qu'il devait ne pas être levé. Il monta dans le dortoir et s'aperçut que le lit de Ron n'avait même pas était défait. Il soupira intérieurement car comme Ron n'était pas venu dans le dortoir, il ne pourrait pas savoir qu'il avait découché donc il n'aurait pas à justifier son absence. Bizarrement, il ne voulait pas que ses amis sachent qu'il avait couché avec Malefoy et puis comme il n'y avait rien entre le blond et lui personne n'avait besoin de savoir. C'était juste une erreur et il l'oublierait vite, il en était certain.

De son côté, Drago était retourné dans sa chambre. Il se tenait à présent assis dans l'un de ses fauteuils. Il se disait que plus vite il oublierait mieux se serait car savoir qu'il avait laissé le Balafré le dominer et même le toucher lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait bien sentie une douleur en bas du dos lorsqu'il s'était levé tout à l'heure et il en avait déduit que s'était lui qui avait été pris et non le brun. Et il le maudissait pour ça après tout un Malefoy ne se laissait jamais dominer. Il alla prendre une douche pour effacer l'odeur de Potter et également pour se détendre. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa douche, il noua une serviette autour de ses hanches et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre une tenue propre. On était dimanche mais Drago ne voulait pas rester dans sa chambre à ne rien faire, il prit donc son balai et s'en alla pour le terrain de Quidditch. Il vola pendant toute la matinée jusqu'à midi puis il alla se restauré dans la Grande Salle.

Harry avait lui aussi pris une douche puis était allé chercher ses amis. Il les retrouva dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à côté de Ron.

Hermione : Alors Harry pas trop dur le réveil.

Harry : Non, juste un peu mal à la tête.

Hermione : Je te l'avait dit de ne pas boire trop.

Ron : Herm' arrête. C'est pas comme s'il faisait ça tout le temps. C'est rare, tu va pas lui faire la morale.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais jeta un regard entendu au brun qui soupira et acquiesça pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris et qu'à l'avenir, il ne boirait pas autant. Ils restèrent encore un moment à la bibliothèque puis décidèrent de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils discutèrent de la soirée d'hier. Harry leur raconta son entrevue avec Malefoy sans toutefois précisait qu'il s'était réveiller à ses côtés ce matin dans une salle de classe vide et sans vêtement. Puis ils allèrent manger car il était déjà midi. Arrivé à la Grande Salle, Harry s'assit sans vraiment le vouloir ni le faire exprès face à la table de Serpentard. Il releva la tête et croisa deux prunelles grises. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment sans aucune émotion ne passe sur leurs visages. Puis ils détournèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre. On pourrait croire en les regardant que ce n'était que deux personnes qui se fixaient sans intention particulière mais pour les deux principaux concernés cela voulait dire que rien n'avait changer entre eux et qu'il se détestait toujours.

Depuis trois semaines Drago ne se sentait pas très bien. Dès qu'il se levait, il allait vomir dans les toilettes son dîner de la veille et il avait aussi pris un petit peu de poids. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait mais ne voulait pas aller voir l'infirmière car il pensait que ce n'était pas grave et que ça lui passerait tôt ou tard.

Alors qu'il était en cours de potion avec les Gryffis comme chaque année et qu'il faisait équipe avec Potter, il fut soudain prit d'un vertige et s'écroula sur le sol sous les yeux de tous les Gryffondor et de Potter lui-même. Son parrain vint rapidement vers lui et s'accroupit devant lui pour lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Pendant ce temps, tout les Gryffondor se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir Malefoy. Drago quand a lui essaya de se relever mais sa tête tournait trop. Rogue s'adressa alors aux autres élèves de la classe.

Rogue : SILENCE ! Je vais emmener Mr Malefoy à l'infirmière et pendant ce temps vous finirait vos potions. Si quelqu'un triche et se fait aider, je le saurait.

Severus mit un bras sous les genoux de Drago et l'autre sous ses aisselles puis il partit en direction de l'infirmerie avec son filleul dans les bras. Harry avait observé la scène d'un œil impassible et une fois Rogue partit, il avait repris la confection de sa potion.

Ron : Hey, Harry tu sais ce qui lui arrive à Malefoy ?

Harry se tourna vers Ron qui était en binôme avec Hermione et haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Malefoy et qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer de ce connard arrogant. Ron comprit le message puis regarda intensément Hermione. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui arrivait au blond.

Rogue venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie, il déposa Drago sur l'un des lit puis appela Mme Pomfresh qui arriva tout de suite.

Pomfresh : Professeur Rogue, que s'est-il passé ?

Rogue : Drago à eu un vertige pendant mon cours et comme il n'arrivait pas à se relever, je vous l'ai amener.

Mme Pomfresh fixa alors son attention sur le blond qui essayait de se relever pour pouvoir s'en aller. Elle dit à Rogue qu'elle allait s'occuper de Mr Malefoy et qu'il pouvait partir rejoindre ses autres élèves. Il regarda une dernière fois Drago puis tourna les talons en faisant volait ses capes derrière lui. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle s'approcha de son patient pour pouvoir l'examiner.

Pomfresh : Alors que vous arrive-t-il ?

Drago se résigna alors à lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, sachant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir sans l'avoir examiner.

Drago : Depuis trois semaines, je vomis tous les matins et pourtant j'ai pris un peu de poids.

Pomfresh réfléchit un instant puis elle commença à l'examiner. Après avoir fait plusieurs test, elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'avait le blond. Elle avait bien une idée en tête mais elle était tellement rare qu'elle n'y croyait pas vraiment néanmoins elle décida d'essayer.

Pomfresh : Enlever votre robe et votre chemise Mr Malefoy.

Drago s'exécuta alors. Une fois qu'il eu enlever sa robe et sa chemise, l'infirmière lui appliqua sur le ventre une sorte de gel puis elle prononça une formule en pointant sa baguette sur son abdomen. Il y eu un instant d'attente puis le ventre de Drago s'entoura d'une lumière bleu. Mme Pomfresh qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux refit le test qui donna le même résultat. Drago commençait à s'impatienter, c'était si grave pour que l'infirmière tire cette tête. Elle commençait également à lui faire peur et il commença à s'agiter. L'infirmière voyant que son patient s'impatientait et avait peur lui expliqua ce qu'il lui arrivé.

Pomfresh : Voila Mr Malefoy,…….vous êtes enceint.

Drago demeura stupéfait sous la nouvelle et ne sut que dire. Voyant qu'il était perdu, elle décida de le laisser seul. Elle lui donna également un pyjama en lui précisant qu'elle préférait le garder pour la nuit et qu'elle reviendrait plus tard voir si le bébé était en pleine forme. Drago s'était contenté de se mettre en pyjama et de se glisser dans le lit. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et il essayait d'assimiler le fait qu'il attende un enfant.

POV Drago

Je suis enceint, enceint. C'est pas possible. Comment je vais faire, je peux pas le garder. Je suis tout seul comment je vais faire pour élever un enfant. Je peux pas. Pourquoi, pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi. J'ai rien demandé, j'ai perdu ma famille, ma fortune, ma maison, tout. Alors, comment je vais faire avec un gamin sur le dos. Aider-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Fin POV Drago

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago Malefoy laissa éclater son chagrin et pleura pour tout ce qu'il avait endurait et pour ce qu'il était encore entrain d'endurer comme la solitude. Il posa sa main droite sur son ventre et malgré le fait qu'il avait du mal a accepter qu'il allait avoir un enfant et qu'il savait que ce serait dure, il murmura au petit être qui grandissait en lui qu'il lui donnerait de l'amour et qu'il s'occuperait de lui aussi bien qu'il le pourrait. Mme Pomfresh qui était revenu voir comment allait son patient sourit à sa déclaration. Pour ne pas qu'il se sente gêner, elle lui signala sa présence.

Pomfresh : Mr Malefoy, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Drago : Bien.

Pomfresh : Je vais faire quelques examens pour savoir si votre bébé va bien.

Drago se laissa faire pendant qu'elle faisait les vérifications de routine.

Pomfresh : Votre enfant est en pleine forme. Il vous faudra revenir toutes les semaines, vous devriez arrêter le Quidditch et je dois le dire au directeur à moins que vous ne préfériez lui dire vous-même.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants puis décida que se serait mieux qu'il le dise lui-même a Dumbledore.

Drago : Je préfère lui dire.

Pomfresh : Comme vous voulez, le Directeur doit venir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. Je lui dirait d'aller vous voir.

Drago : Merci.

L'infirmière lui sourit puis elle retourna dans son bureau. Drago se plongea dans ses pensées, il avait un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir élever son enfant comme il faut. Mais, il savait qu'il pouvait au moins compté sur sa cousine car elle lui avait dit que le jour où il aurait un problème, elle serait là pour lui et il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le Directeur qui venait d'arriver.

Dumbledore : Bonsoir, Mr Malefoy. Comment allez-vous ?

Drago : Ca pourrait aller mieux.

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire confiant et lui demanda ce qui n'allait.

Drago :……J'attend un enfant.

Dumbledore : Ne vous inquiéter pas, nous vous aiderons et si vous avez le moindre problème où si vous voulez juste parler avec quelqu'un mon bureau est ouvert. Vous pourrez venir quand vous voulez.

Drago : Merci Professeur.

Dumbledore commença à se retourner pour pouvoir s'en aller quand il se demanda qui pouvait bien être l'autre père de l'enfant. A ce moment, Mme Pomfresh arriva.

Pomfresh : J'ai oublier de vous dire Mr Malefoy, vous êtes enceint de deux mois.

Dumbledore : Drago qui est le deuxième père de l'enfant que tu porte ?

Drago n'avait pas encore penser au fait que comme il attendait un enfant, il l'avait forcément conçue avec une autre personne. Il chercha dans sa mémoire avec qui il avait couché il y a deux mois. Soudain sous les yeux curieux des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, il pâlit et s'écria sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

Drago : POTTER !!!!!

Dumbledore et Mme Pomfresh écarquillèrent les yeux au nom du deuxième père.

Dumbledore : Drago, calme-toi.

Drago : Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que je viens de me rendre compte que le père de mon enfant est le Survivant ?

Pomfresh finit par reprendre ses esprits après la déclaration du blond et lui intima de se calmer car le stress n'était pas bon pour le bébé. Drago se calma instantanément mais son esprit bouillonnait littéralement, il attendait l'enfant d'HARRY POTTER.

Drago : Ne lui dites rien !!!!

Dumbledore : Nous ne lui dirons pas, c'est à toi de choisir si tu veux lui dire. Nous allons te laisser, repose toi bien. Je viendrait te voir demain. Au revoir.

Drago : Au revoir, Professeur.

Dumbledore quitta l'infirmerie puis Mme Pomfresh après avoir souhaité un bonne nuit à son patient retourna dans son bureau. Drago s'emmitoufla dans les draps et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire.

POV Drago

Comment je vais faire, je peux pas lui dire ? Il va certainement pas me croire. C'est peut être préférable que je ne lui dise rien après tout. Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans argent ni rien et par-dessus tout enceint du plus grand sorcier.

Fin POV Drago

Drago ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement alors qu'il tombait de fatigue, il décida qu'il garderait son bébé mais qu'il ne dirait rien à Potter. Il s'endormit enfin avec un doux sourire aux lèvres et ses mains posées sur son ventre.

A suivre…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le soutien d'un ami**

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait à l'infirmerie et pourquoi il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Au bout d'un moment, sa mémoire lui revint il attendait un enfant d'Harry Potter et il avait décider de le garder. Soudain, il fut pris d'une nausée et il alla régurgité ce qu'il avait mangé la veille. Quand il retourna dans le lit, il se dit que les prochains mois à venir n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ce qui l'inquiétait aussi c'est le fait que les autres élèves puissent découvrir son état. Drago tourna la tête vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Le Directeur Dumbledore entra alors dans l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers lui.

Dumbledore : Drago, comment va tu ce matin ? A-tu bien dormi cette nuit ?

Drago : Je me sens mieux qu'hier sauf que j'ai eu des nausées avant que vous n'arriviez.

Dumbledore sourit et lui dit que malheureusement il serait obligé de passer par les nausées ainsi que par les sautes d'humeurs, la fatigue et la prise de poids.

Drago : Professeur, je préférait que les autres ne soit pas au courant.

Dumbledore : Comme vous voulez mais dans quelques mois votre état se verra, je serait donc obligé de les mettrent au courant. Vous comprenez que c'est pour votre sécurité et celle de votre enfant, j'espère.

Drago : Je comprend parfaitement mais le plus tard possible, pour l'instant je ne veux pas.

Dumbledore : Très bien, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et reposez-vous.

Drago : Bonne journée à vous aussi Professeur et merci.

Dumbledore venait juste de partir quand Mme Pomfresh arriva. Elle demanda à son patient si tout allé bien, elle lui fit quelques recommandations, lui dit de revenir la semaine prochaine et le laissa partir. Drago s'habilla puis sortit de l'infirmerie et rejoignit immédiatement sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'être au calme et ne voulait pas être assailli de question, ce qui arriverait probablement s'il allait dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Durant toute la matinée, il resta dans sa chambre à réfléchir sur sa situation et a ce demander s'il pouvait le dire à Blaise. Puis à midi, il descendit mangé dans la Grande Salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra car la nouvelle de son malaise avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, en effet tout les élèves étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé en potion. Il ne fit pas attention aux élèves et se dirigea d'un pas souple et régulier jusqu'à sa table où il s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il commença à manger sans se soucier des autres qui après plusieurs minutes à le scruter retournèrent à leurs occupations. Blaise arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit juste en face de lui.

Blaise : Drago, comment tu va ?

Drago releva la tête et fixa son seul ami dans les yeux. Il se dit que le seul qui pourrait l'aider sans le trahir était bien Blaise, il lui faisait confiance.

Drago : Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important mais pas ici, tout le monde peut nous entendre. Finissons de manger et allons dans ma chambre.

Blaise regarda Drago et ce demanda de quoi il voulait lui parler. Il obtempéra de la tête, engloutit son déjeuner puis ils partirent tout deux de la Grande Salle.

Une fois arrivé dans les cachots, ils s'installèrent sur le lit du blond. Blaise observa Drago un moment et remarqua qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude. En effet, il se triturait nerveusement les mains car il ne savait pas comment son ami aller réagir à la nouvelle et s'il la prendrait bien. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de silence gênant, Drago se décida à lui parler de sa grossesse.

Drago : Voila, je…….je…..suis…..en…enceint.

Blaise voyait pour la première fois, le masque de son ami se fissurer lentement et il ne sut quoi lui dire. Il se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être déjà assis car il aurait fini par terre à coup sur après l'annonce de son meilleur ami.

Blaise : Quoi ? Enceint mais mais comment ça se fait ? Depuis quand ? Qui est le père ?

Drago ne savait quoi lui dire et se demandait s'il pouvait lui donnait le nom du père de son enfant.

Drago : Voila je suis enceint de deux mois. Lors du bal, j'ai bu et je me suis réveillé au côtés d'un garçon le lendemain matin.

Drago n'osa pas en dire plus car il craignait la réaction de son seul et meilleur ami. Blaise voyait bien que Drago ne voulait pas parler du garçon avec lequel il avait couché. Il se demandait qui cela pouvait-il être pour que son ami ne veuille pas lui dire. Il s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

Blaise : Ecoute Drago, tu sais que tu peut me faire confiance.

Drago regarda Blaise puis sa main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule et décida de lui faire confiance et de se confié à lui car il ne pouvait garder ça pour lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et le soutenir dans les mois à venir.

Drago : Potter.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et cru qu'il avait mal entendu ou qu'il ne lui avait pas donner la réponse qu'il attendait.

Blaise : Pourquoi parle-tu de Potter ?

Drago : C'est lui le père.

POV Blaise

Pas possible, je peux pas le croire. Mon meilleur ami est enceint de son ennemi. Du Sauveur. Je dois rêver c'est ça. Oui je vais bientôt me réveiller ou alors c'est une blague.

Fin POV Blaise

Blaise regarda Drago et le supplia des yeux de démentir ce qu'il avait parfaitement bien compris. Il soupira et se dit qu'il était dans la merde.

Blaise : Tu est enceint de ton pire ennemi. Et tu compte garder l'enfant et le dire à Potter ou pas ?

Drago : Je garde l'enfant mais je ne dirais rien à Harry.

Blaise se demanda depuis combien de temps Drago appeler Potter par son nom et s'il l'avait remarqué. Il remarqua également que le blond avait les yeux humides et on avait l'impression qu'il allait pleuré.

Blaise : Désolé si je t'ai donné l'impression de désapprouver ta décision. Tu pourra toujours compter sur moi. Aller, t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider à t'en sortir.

Les larmes dévaler maintenant abondamment ses joues.

Drago : Désolé, merci beaucoup. Foutu hormones.

Blaise fut pris d'un fou rire et s'écroula par terre en se tenant le ventre. Drago le regarda puis se mit à rire tout en continuant à pleurer. Après quelques minutes, ils se calmèrent.

Blaise : Bon, il va falloir aller en cours. Je vais chercher mes affaires et on se rejoint devant l'entrée de la salle commune.

Drago : Ok et encore merci.

Blaise : De rien, on est ami. J'y vais.

Blaise sortit de la chambre. Drago sécha ses larmes puis prit ses cours pour la journée. Il sortit plusieurs minutes plus tard de sa chambre et traversa la salle commune ou il retrouva Blaise près de la porte. Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots car ils avaient cours de potions avec les Gryffondor.

Du côté des Gryffondor, plusieurs rumeurs avait pris forme quant au pourquoi le blond avait fini à l'infirmerie. L'une disait qu'il n'avait pas supporté les odeurs de la potion du jour, une autre encore qu'il ne mangeait et ne dormait pas assez et d'autres encore plus farfelue les unes que les autres. Harry qui était resté plutôt silencieux depuis le retour du blond en cours était très intrigué par son comportement. Il connaissait assez bien le Serpentard pour savoir qu'il était résistant et ne s'évanouissait pas à la moindre petite chose. Il était sur et certain qu'il caché autre chose et il comptait bien le découvrir. Il se dirigeait vers les cachots quand on l'interpella.

……….. : Harry, attend nous.

Il se retourna pour voir arriver vers lui ses deux meilleurs amis. Une fois Ron et Hermione arrivait à sa hauteur, ils reprirent leur marche pour ne pas arriver en retard. Lorsqu'ils se postèrent près de la classe tout le monde était là sauf les deux Serpentard. Quelques minutes après, ils les virent arriver. Harry détailla le blond et remarqua que ses yeux était rouge comme si il avait pleurer. Il se dit qu'il avait une hallucination. Malefoy ne pouvait pas pleurer, il n'avait pas de cœur, il était froid comme la glace. Le brun fut brutalement tiré de ses pensées par la douce voix de son cher et tendre professeur de potion.

Severus : Potter, trente points en moins pour rêvasser et ne pas obéir à votre professeur. Je viens de vous dire d'entrer.

Il ne répondit rien car il savait pertinemment que cette chauve souris en profiterait pour lui retirer d'autre points et il ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue. A la place, il serra les poings et envoya un regard noir à son professeur qui afficha un petit sourire. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place entre ses deux amis. Le cours se passa relativement bien sauf quand Neville fit exploser son chaudron. Après le cours, Harry retourna dans sa salle commune. Il n'avait pas encore faim et il s'interrogeait car durant tout le cours, il lui avait semblé que Malefoy jeté de fréquent coup d'œil dans sa direction. Le blond était étrange et surtout nerveux. Pendant la préparation de la potion, il avait cassé deux fioles d'ingrédient et raté sa potion deux fois. Il l'aurait raté une troisième fois si Zanbini n'avait pas été là pour lui dire qu'il se trompait. En effet, Malefoy avait voulu mettre des écailles de salamandre alors qu'il fallait des œufs de bylliwig. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée et fixa le feu pendant un petit moment.

………… : Eh, Harry tu joue une partie d'échec avec moi. Dean veux pas.

Harry : Ok, Seamus.

Il cessa de fixait le feu puis alla disputé une partie avec son ami. Ils en étaient déjà à la quatrième lorsque Hermione vint les chercher pour aller manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle puis allèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Ils parlèrent un peu des cours mais leur discussion ce centra sur le Quidditch. Le premier match allait avoir lieu samedi prochain et tous étaient impatient car il s'agissait de Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

Drago et Blaise était assis à la table des serpents et finissait de manger. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre du blond pour pouvoir parler plus librement. Arrivait dans la chambre, le blond alluma un feu et ils s'assirent dans le canapé devant la cheminée.

Drago : Ecoute Blaise pour l'instant je ne veux pas que les autres le sache.

Blaise : C'est naturelle mais dans quelques mois, tu ne pourra plus le cacher. Comment va tu faire ?

Drago regarda son ami, haussa les épaules et soupira. Blaise voyait bien qu'il était inquiet de la réaction que les autres pourrait avoir s'ils l'apprenaient. Il préféra changer de sujet et se rappela alors du premier match de Quidditch qui allait avoir lieu samedi. Il se demanda si son ami allait joué à sa place d'attrapeur compte tenu de son état.

Blaise : Sinon, pour le Quidditch tu fais comment ?

Drago : Je sais pas, je vais demander à Pomfresh si je peux jouer sinon j'essayerais de trouver une bonne excuse pour l'équipe.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant un petit moment puis Blaise retourna dans son dortoir. Drago prit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et s'enroula dans une serviette pour éviter d'attraper froid. Mme Pomfresh lui avait dit de bien faire attention et d'éviter les changements de température trop brusque ou encore les coup de chaud ou de froid. En gros, elle lui avait conseillé d'éviter de tomber malade. Il ne mit pas de suite son pyjama mais se dirigea vers sa cheminée et se réchauffa au coin du feu. Il allait retourner dans la salle de bain pour mettre ses affaires lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le grand miroir de son armoire. Il laissa choir sa serviette à ses pieds et ce regarda dans la glace. Ce mettant de profil, il posa sa main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Une chaleur bienheureuse envahit son corps lorsqu'il se dit qu'un petit être grandissait en lui et que dans quelques mois, il le sentirait bouger à l'intérieur. Il est vrai que lorsque Pomfresh lui avait annoncé qu'il attendait un enfant sa première pensée avait été qu'il ne pouvait et ne saurait pas s'en occuper mais maintenant la vie ne pouvait lui faire un plus beau cadeau. Il savait qu'il maudirait souvent Potter pour lui avoir fait un enfant mais il se sentait vivant à nouveau, il avait une raison de vivre. Quand le sommeil vint le prendre, il représentait un tableau vraiment émouvant. Il était allongé sur le côté, une main posé sur son ventre, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres et on pouvait également apercevoir sur sa joue, une larme de joie.

Blaise qui était revenu voir Drago pour savoir s'il allait bien tomba sur ce tableau. Il sourit en regardant son ami et ce dit que cet enfant était la meilleur chose qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il remonta les couvertures pour lui évité d'attraper froid puis sortit silencieusement de la chambre du blond en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller. Il se coucha en pensant à son ami et se jura de tout faire pour que maintenant il soit heureux car après tout il le méritait. Il s'endormit lui aussi avec le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur réchauffé.

Le lendemain lorsque Drago se réveilla, il se rua directement vers la salle de bain. En sortant après s'être débarbouillé, il décida d'aller à l'infirmerie pour demander quelque chose contre les nausées. Il s'habilla et alors qu'il allait sortir on frappa à sa porte.

Drago : Entrer.

Blaise : Bonjour Drago, tu a passé une bonne nuit ?

Drago : Très bien. Tu veux bien m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ? J'ai une ou deux choses à demander à Pomfresh.

Blaise : Bien sur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent l'infirmière était là.

Drago : Bonjour Mme Pomfresh, vous auriez une potion contre les nausées.

Pomfresh : Bonjour Mr Malefoy, je vais voir ce que j'ai.

Elle partit vers son bureau et revint quelques minutes après avec un petit tube.

Pomfresh : Tenez, lorsque vous vous sentirez nauséeux, mettez une petite noix de crème au niveau de votre nez.

Drago : Merci. Je voulais savoir aussi pour samedi……

Pomfresh : Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas participé. Ce serait dangereux pour vous comme pour votre bébé.

Drago : Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Pomfresh : Au revoir et n'oubliez pas de venir me voir toute les semaines pour que je puisse suivre le bon déroulement de votre grossesse.

Drago acquiesça puis il partit avec Blaise vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'une personne avait tout entendu. En effet, Dean avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie car il était tombé dans les escaliers de son dortoir. Quelques minutes après que les deux Serpentard soit partit, Mme Pomfresh lui dit qu'il pouvait partir. Il s'habilla vite fait et partit en direction de la Grande Salle.


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci pour vos reviews à tous

**Chapitre 4 : Lorsque Poudlard sait…**

Lorsque Dean entra dans la Grande Salle, il jeta un œil à la table des Serpentard et repéra Zanbini et Malefoy. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table et salua ses amis.

Dean : Salut tout le monde. Je sais pourquoi la fouine a finit à l'infirmerie.

A ce moment toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Harry qui était déjà là, venait de relever la tête et regardait maintenant son ami avec impatience. Dean afficha un grand sourire mais il ne parlait toujours pas. Harry qui n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de patient lui cria de se dépêcher. Sans qu'il ne sent rende compte, il lâcha la nouvelle alors que toute la salle y compris les Serpentard écoutait maintenant leur conversation.

Dean : Malefoy est enceint.

A cette phrase, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le fier et orgueilleux Drago Malefoy allait avoir un enfant. Les élèves commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux en regardant Drago. Soudain sans que personne ne s'y attendent un élève s'écria.

……….. : Malefoy enceint, je savais pas que t'était une fille. Le garçon qui t'a foutu dans cet état à du bien s'occuper de toi, petite pédale.

La plupart des élèves ricanèrent et se moquèrent encore plus. L'homosexualité était très bien accepté chez les sorciers mais comme les élèves avaient toujours détesté le blond, il lui faisait payer maintenant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Drago savait très bien cela et il savait également que dans les prochains mois, les élèves en profiteraient pour se venger. Blaise se dit qu'il faudrait rester sur ses gardes maintenant que les élèves connaissaient l'état de Drago car il serait plus vulnérable si jamais on l'agressé. Dumbledore qui regardait les élèves décida de mettre les choses au point. Il frappa dans ses mains et attira leurs attentions.

Dumbledore : Chers élèves, comme vous venez de l'apprendre, votre camarade Drago Malefoy attend un enfant, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'il ne jouera pas au Quidditch cette année. Je sais que vous trouverez un autre attrapeur tout aussi bon pour l'équipe de Serpentard, Severus.

En effet, lorsqu'il avait annoncé que le blond ne jouerait pas au Quidditch en raison de son état, Severus avait froncé les sourcils et était prêt à se lever pour contester la décision.

J'espère que votre comportement envers Mr Malefoy sera respectueux malgré les différents que certains ont pu avoir avec lui. Sur ceux, bon appétit tout le monde.

Le directeur se rassis et les élèves reprirent leurs conversations qui tournait pour la plupart autour de la nouvelle de la grossesse de Malefoy. Harry et ses amis discutaient et interrogeaient Dean.

Ron : Comment t'a su pour la fouine ?

Dean : Je me dirigeait vers la Grande Salle lorsque je l'ai vu avec Zanbini se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, j'ai décider de les suivrent et c'est là que j'ai entendu leur conversation. Malefoy demandait à Pomfresh si elle pouvait lui donner quelque chose pour les nausées. Il lui a également demander s'il pouvait jouer au Quidditch et elle lui a dit non car ça pourrait être dangereux pour lui et le bébé.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas et il se demandait depuis combien de temps le blond était enceint et qui était le deuxième père de l'enfant. Finalement, il se dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire et arrêta de penser à Malefoy.

De l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, un certain Serpentard espérait que le Survivant n'est pas fait le rapprochement avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le Héros National avait complètement oublié cet incident. Drago essaya de manger sans ce soucier des autres mais partout ou il posait les yeux, on le fixait avec des regards de moqueries. Son ami s'en apercevant envoya balader plusieurs personnes mais rien n'y fit et lorsqu'il vit le blond se lever pour s'en aller alors qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien manger, il le retint.

Blaise : Drago reste ici et te soucie pas d'eux.

Drago : J'essaye mais j'y arrive pas.

Blaise : Je sais que t'a qu'une envie c'est de partir mais il faut que tu mange pour toi et pour le développement du bébé.

Drago regarda son ami, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait raison mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter tous les élèves de l'école. Ne pouvant pas ce retenir à cause du stress et des hormones, il fondit en larmes. Blaise s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Les élèves regardaient cet étrange tableau qui représentait Drago Malefoy pleurant sur l'épaule de Blaise Zanbini.

Blaise : T'inquiète pas. Allez, calme toi.

Mme Pomfresh qui était venu manger dans la Grande Salle s'approcha des deux adolescents.

Pomfresh : Mr Malefoy venez avec moi. Vous avez besoin de calme et de repos, vous allez rester à l'infirmerie pour la journée. Vous mangerez là-bas.

Une fois Mme Pomfresh et les deux adolescents sortit les conversations reprirent de plus belle, en particulier du côté des Gryffondor qui pour certain voyait là une bonne occasion de faire payer à Malefoy toute les insultes qu'ils avaient reçu. Harry et ses amis continuaient à discuter et pour une fois, Ron ne se préoccupait absolument pas de son assiette.

Dean : Non mais vous l'avez vu pleuré ce connard prétentieux. Il joue bien la comédie.

……… : Je ne pense pas qu'il jouait la comédie, ce sont ses hormones qui le font réagir ainsi que le regard des autres élèves.

Dean : Je te rappelle Hermione que Malefoy n'a pas de sentiment alors même enceint il reste pareil.

Hermione : Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, il est comme nous tous. Laisser le tranquille avec sa grossesse, il a besoin de tranquillité.

…….. : Tu prend sa défense. As-tu déjà oublié tous ce qu'il nous a fait ?

Hermione : Non Ron mais je me concentre sur l'avenir sans revenir au passé.

Ron : Tu nous demande d'oublier ce que cet arrogant et petit con de fouine nous a fait subir.

Hermione : Oui, écouter vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Nous avons vu des choses que des adolescents ne devraient pas voir à notre âge alors faites un effort. Lui aussi, il a eu sa part de souffrance.

Après la déclaration d'Hermione, ses amis n'avait pas su quoi dire et un silence douloureux s'était installé. Ils savaient qu'elle avait raison et chacun repensait à la guerre dans laquelle ils avaient tous perdu un ou plusieurs êtres chers. Harry quant à lui, réfléchissait surtout sur la dernière phrase d'Hermione qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête : _« Lui aussi, il a eu sa part de souffrance. »_. Il décida alors d'ignorer le blond pendant toute l'année et puis comme c'était leur dernière année à Poudlard, ils ne se reverraient plus jamais après. Bizarrement cette idée lui serra le cœur et il se dit que c'était parce qu'il avait l'habitude de le voir en permanence. Pendant six ans ils s'étaient affrontés et il faisait parti intégrante de sa vie. De toute façon, il l'oublierait malgré tout très vite après sa sortie d'école. Il finis de manger puis partit en cours.

Après être arrivé à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh fit coucher Draco et lui donna à manger. Le blond s'ennuyait ferme, Blaise avait du aller en cours car il n'était pas malade donc il n'avait aucun motif pour rester avec Draco. Finalement, Pomfresh lui amena quelques livres et il put s'occupait toute la journée. Le soir, Baise vint le voir et l'infirmière l'autorisa à partir après l'avoir ausculté.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que la grossesse de Malefoy était connu de tous. Certains élèves comme les filles, le regardait avec envie et lui poser parfois des questions : _« Est-ce qu'il bouge ?; C'est un garçon ou une fille ?; Ca te fait mal ? ». _Les autres élèves étaient étonner de voir que Malefoy non seulement répondait aux questions posés mais qu'il le faisait poliment. Personne ne lui avait encore demander qui était le second père de l'enfant mais tous se posaient des questions et des paris avaient été ouvert pour savoir qui le découvrirait en premier. Certains élèves avaient bien tenté d'interroger Zanbini mais il ne leur avait rien dit. Le blond lui en était très reconnaissant de ne pas divulguer qui était le père de son enfant. Il était souvent insulté mais son ami était toujours avec lui donc les élèves qui l'insultaient le laissait plutôt tranquille et personne encore ne l'avait agressé ce qu'il avait craint pendant un certain temps.

Ce matin lorsque le blond se leva, il était en pleine forme et vraiment heureux. Un magnifique sourire étirait son visage et lorsque Blaise le vit arriver vers lui, alors qu'il l'attendait devant la porte de la salle commune, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui demanda.

Blaise : Alors papa, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Blaise avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son ami papa car il allait le devenir bientôt. Blaise savait très bien ce qui arrivait à son ami mais il n'avait put s'empêcher de lui demander malgré tout car lorsque le blond souriait, Blaise était heureux.

Draco : Je vais enfin savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

Blaise eu un petit rire, Draco ressemblait a un gamin à qui on aurait donné son cadeau de Noël en avance et c'était certainement le cas.

Avant d'aller à l'infirmerie, ils allèrent petit-déjeuner. Le blond n'avait plus de nausées depuis un mois mais il lui arrivait de mélanger des aliments qui n'allait pas du tout ensemble.

Ce matin donc lorsque les deux Serpentard s'assirent à leur table, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux car les élèves avaient très bien remarqué l'immense sourire qui ornait le visage de Malefoy et ils se demandaient ce qu'ils se passaient. Draco qui ne faisait pas du tout attention à ce qui l'entourait commença à manger. Il prit un bol de chocolat puis de la confiture et sembla chercher quelque chose sur la table mais qu'il ne trouva pas. La Grande Salle était silencieuse et tout le monde ce demandait ce qu'il cherchait. Il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait également en se demandant ce qu'il avait.

Draco : Blaise, tu veux bien aller me chercher des choux ?

Les élèves étaient tous très étonnés et les professeurs n'étaient pas en reste. Blaise fixait son ami avec un air incrédule.

Blaise : Mais….mais pourquoi tu veux du choux ?

Draco : Pour le mettre avec ma confiture et trempé dans mon chocolat.

La moitié des élèves virèrent au vert et certain durent même sortirent pour éviter de rendre leur déjeuner au milieu de la Grande Salle. Personne ne disait rien et regardait le blond comme s'il n'allait pas bien. Soudain une voix s'éleva de la table des Gryffondor.

………… : Monsieur le Directeur, ce ne sont que les hormones qui font des siennes. Pendant les grossesses, il arrive que les femmes ait des envies un peu bizarre. C'est tout à fait normale.

Dumbledore : Merci Mlle Granger pour cette précision.

Hermione : De rien, Professeur.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et du choux apparu devant le blond qui tout content se remit à manger gaiement sans faire grand cas de ses voisins de table qui durent s'en aller sauf Blaise qui avait l'estomac solide. Une chance pour lui. Après avoir manger, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh les voyant entré s'approcha d'eux et laissa son autre patient qui avait fini d'être ausculté.

Pomfresh : Bonjour, Mr Zanbini, Mr Malefoy que faites vous là ?

Draco : Je suis venu pour ma visite car nous commençons les cours seulement à 10h.

Pomfresh : Très bien, suivez moi.

Pomfresh conduisit Draco au fond de l'infirmerie sur le dernier lit. Il remarqua que le lit d'à-côté était occupé par Potter. Il se souvint qu'hier, c'était déroulé le mach Gryffondor contre Serdaigle et le brun avait reçu un cognard juste après avoir attrapé le vif d'or. Pomfresh laissa les deux Serpentard et le Gryffondor seule pendant qu'elle allait chercher ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'écographie. Les trois jeunes hommes n'échangèrent pas un seule mot mais Harry ce demandait ce que Malefoy et Zanbini foutait là de si bon matin. Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque l'infirmière revint.

Pomfresh : Mr Malefoy, allongez-vous sur le lit et enlevez votre robe et votre chemise.

Harry vit le blond s'exécuté et lorsqu'il enleva sa robe, il remarqua que le ventre du blond se voyait plutôt bien sans le vêtement. En effet, le blond avait maintenant prit pas loin de douze kilos depuis le début de sa grossesse. Le brun regarda Pomfresh mettre une sorte de gel sur le ventre du Serpentard et appliquer sa baguette dessus. Elle prononça une formule et quelques secondes après, une image apparut près d'eux. L'infirmière décrivit le bébé puis soudain elle fronça les sourcils. Harry qui observait depuis tout à l'heure se demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Pomfresh déplaça sa baguette puis après un temps qui parut interminable surtout pour Draco, elle annonça.

Pomfresh : Bonne nouvelle, Mr Malefoy vous attendez des jumeaux, une petite fille et un petit garçon.

Draco resta stupéfait quelques secondes puis finit par pleuré de joie. Il savait que ça allait être plus dur avec deux enfants mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Blaise le prit dans ses bras en le félicitant. Puis soudain sans que personne ne s'y attende.

……… : Félicitation Malefoy.

Le blond se retourna et fixa le brun dans les yeux pendant un moment. Au fil des mois, il avait fini par tomber amoureux du père de son enfant mais il ne voulait toujours pas lui dire car il avait peur d'être rejeté. Blaise le savait et il ne lui avait rien dit, il l'avait encore soutenu comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était au courant pour sa grossesse.

Draco : Merci.

Harry lui fit un petit signe de tête puis se recoucha confortablement dans son lit car il était encore épuisé à cause de son accident. Pomfresh lui fit encore des recommandations puis les laissa partir car ils devaient aller en cours. Au repas de midi, Dumbledore se leva et attira l'attention des élèves, peu à peu la Grande Salle devint silencieuse. Draco était nerveux, ce matin après être sorti de l'infirmerie, ils avaient croisé le Directeur et lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il attendait des jumeaux, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait faire une annonce ce midi. Sur le coup, Draco avait dit oui mais maintenant il ne savait pas trop s'il avait eu raison d'accepter. Blaise voyant son ami anxieux lui murmura à l'oreille de ne pas s'en faire et que tout irait bien. Draco fut un peu rassuré et se détendit.

Dumbledore : Chers élèves, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que votre camarade Draco Malefoy attend des jumeaux. Félicitation.

Tous les élèves regardaient le blond. Il attendait non pas un mais deux enfants. Puis au grand étonnement de Blaise et surtout de Draco, les Serpentard le félicitèrent. Emut comme jamais, il ne put retenir ses larmes. Ron commença alors à le voir sous un autre jour. Il pleurait mais afficher un énorme sourire. Il avait également l'une de ses mains posé sur son ventre et il le caressait.

Le soir avant d'aller se coucher, il s'adressa à ses enfants.

Draco : Mes bébés, je suis si heureux. Vous êtes mes trésors et j'ai hâte que vous soyez là tout les deux.

Il se mit dans son lit et Morphée vint rapidement le prendre dans ses bras. Derrière la porte de la chambre de Malefoy, une ombre s'éloignait tranquillement en faisant attention de ne pas se faire prendre. Arrivé à son dortoir, elle se coucha sans réveiller ses camarades puis avant de s'endormir elle sourit, d'un sourire à vous glacez le sang.

POV Ombre

Ma vengeance est enfin prête. Je te remercierait presque Malefoy car sans ta grossesse, je ne pourrait rien faire. Une chance que l'on ne l'est appris. Demain Malefoy, demain je vais te faire regretter ce que tu m'a fait et je vais t'enlever ce que tu a de plus cher, tes enfants.

Fin POV Ombre

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 5

Merci pour les reviews

Avec un peu de retard, bonne année et plein de bonne chose

**Chapitre 5 : L'agression**

Le lendemain matin, Draco et Blaise se rendirent à la Grande Salle comme d'habitude et prirent leur petit-déjeuner.

Draco : Au faite Blaise, ce soir je suis de corvée de ronde alors on ne pourra pas discuter dans ma chambre.

Blaise : Tu exerce tes fonctions de préfet jusqu'à quand ?

Draco : J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de me laisser le poste jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le faire. Pour l'instant ça va et en plus les rondes ne sont pas longue.

Blaise : Très bien. Tu a commencé à réfléchir aux prénoms ?

Draco : Non pas encore, j'ai encore quatre à cinq mois pour les trouver.

Blaise : Si tu le dis mais espérons que tu les aura trouver quand tu accouchera.

Draco : T'inquiète pas. Si jamais, tu a des idées, dis le moi.

Blaise : Ok.

Ils finirent de manger puis sortirent de la Grande Salle pour aller en cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Gryffondor. La journée se passa très bien et Malefoy put se reposer après le déjeuner car étant enceint, il ne pouvait plus aller en cours de potion. En effet, les vapeurs dégager par celle-ci n'était pas bon pour la santé du bébé. Depuis que Malefoy ne faisait plus de Quidditch et qu'il n'allait plus en potion, les cours étaient devenu de plus en plus insupportable et Severus s'acharnait encore plus qu'avant sur les élèves en particulier sur Harry qui s'était ramassé trois retenu en deux semaines seulement. Après ce cours, ils avaient soins aux créatures magiques, le blond pouvait y participer mais il était obliger d'invoquer une chaise car il ne pouvait rester deux heures d'affilée debout. Il ne touchait pas non plus aux animaux mais prenait des notes. Une fois le cours fini, ils allèrent directement manger car le blond avait très faim. Souvent Blaise lui faisait remarquer qu'il mangeait trop, ce à quoi répondait le blond.

Draco : Je te signale au cas où tu l'aurait oublié que je mange pour trois.

A chaque fois, Blaise piquait un petit fou rire qui faisait grogner Draco puis finalement après l'avoir chambrer un peu, il le laissait manger tranquillement. Draco retourna directement dans sa chambre en expliquant qu'il voulait se reposer avant sa ronde. Son ami comprit parfaitement, il lui souhaita bonne soirée et partit vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Le blond s'allongea sur son lit et attendit qu'il soit l'heure de sa ronde. Une fois le couvre feu passé, il s'emmitoufla dans sa plus chaude robe puis sortit faire son travail de préfet.

Draco avait commencé sa ronde depuis une demi heure et il avait pratiquement fini. Alors qu'il arrivait vers une partie du château qui était peu fréquenté, il entendit un bruit venant d'une salle dont la porte était entrouverte. Il se dirigea vers la porte et entra dans la salle. Il fronça les sourcils car il ne voyait rien dans la salle à part des chaises et des tables mais pas la moindre trace d'un élève. Il haussa les épaules et se dit que le bruit avait était l'effet de son imagination. Il allait s'en aller lorsqu'il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de la nuque puis il s'évanouit. La personne qui l'avait assommé, le rattrapa et le coucha convenablement sur le sol. Il devait le déplacer mais il ne pouvait le porter. Il utilisa un lévicorpus et tout en faisant attention, il se dirigea vers le troisième étage. Arrivé là-bas, il trouva une salle assez grande. Il allongea le blond par terre, insonorisa la pièce et la verrouilla. Il lui prit sa baguette, lui enleva sa robe de sorcier puis décida qu'il était tant de le réveillait.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il avait un affreux mal de crâne. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était étendu par terre dans une salle de classe et qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Instinctivement, il porta la main à sa poche là ou se trouvait normalement sa baguette mais il ne l'a trouva pas. La personne qui était dans la pièce s'avança vers lui et lui montra sa baguette qu'elle tenait dans la main.

……… : C'est ça que tu cherche ?

Draco : Rend la moi et laisse moi partir.

………. : Non, tu vois Malefoy, ça fait un moment que j'attend de pouvoir me venger et maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion, je ne vais pas m'en priver.

Le blond commença à trembler. Il avait peur, pas seulement pour lui mais également pour ses enfants. La silhouette s'approcha de lui et vint lui caresser le ventre. Draco repoussa cette main et entoura son ventre de ses bras.

Draco : Ne me touche pas.

L'autre voyait bien qu'il avait peur et qu'il tentait par ce geste de protéger les jumeaux qu'il attendait. Il savait également que Malefoy ne pouvait rien contre lui. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il susurra dans le creux de l'oreille du blond qui se mit à pleurer.

…….. : Tu m'a fait souffrir et bien aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour. Tu va perdre ce que tu a de plus précieux. Je vais te briser.

Il le plaqua contre le sol de marbre et lui déchira littéralement ses vêtements. Draco essayait par tout les moyens de repousser son agresseur mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues et il espérait que quelqu'un viendrait à son secours. Son agresseur avait réussi à se débarrasser de tous ses vêtements et le blond se retrouvait entièrement nu. Il lui maintenait les poignets au dessus de sa tête et avait bloqué ses jambes avec les siennes. Il passa sa main sur le ventre de Draco. Son sourire se changea en un rictus de sadisme. Il déboutonna son pantalon et descendit un minimum son boxer. Les larmes du blond avait redoublé d'intensité lorsqu'il avait vu son agresseur baissé son sous-vêtement. Soudain Draco cria de douleur, l'autre l'avait pénétré et pratiquait maintenant de violent coup de rein qui arrachait à chaque fois un cri de douleur à sa victime. Après plusieurs minutes qui parurent duré une éternité, l'agresseur se déversa dans le corps du blond puis se retira. Il se rhabilla puis s'en alla avec un sourire satisfaisant. Le blond n'avait pas reconnut son agresseur ni sa voix et pour l'instant, il n'en avait que faire. Il voulait seulement retourner dans sa chambre, prendre une douche, se reposer et essayait d'oublier tout ça. Alors qu'il voulait se relever, une violente douleur au ventre le prit et il retomba par terre. Il mit sa main entre ses cuisses et lorsqu'il la retira, elle était pleine de sang. Ses larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait peut-être perdre ses enfants.

POV Draco

Je vous en supplie pas ça. Je ne veux pas les perdrent. S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un m'aide. Mes trésors, mes bébés. Ne me les enlever pas.

Fin POV Draco

Après plusieurs minutes, il s'évanouit en tentant de se relever à nouveau.

Le matin suivant, Blaise se leva puis alla chercher le blond comme il avait l'habitude de le faire depuis deux mois. Il frappa à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse, il se dit qu'il devait encore dormir. Il donna le mot de passe puis s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour aller le réveiller. Lorsqu'il vit que la chambre était déserte et que le lit n'avait pas été défait, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordit l'estomac. Il sortit de la chambre et fonça à la Grande Salle en espérant le trouver là-bas. Son entré ne passa pas inaperçu car il avait couru jusqu'à la Grande Salle et en ouvrant les portes, il avait manqué d'assommer un élève qui allait sortir. Son regard se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard mais il ne le trouva pas. Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur pour son ami. A présent, toute la salle était silencieuse et les élèves ce demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le Directeur se leva et interpella Blaise.

Dumbledore : Mr Zanbini, y a-t-il un problème ?

Blaise : Draco n'est pas dans sa chambre, je pensait le trouver ici.

Les élèves voyaient bien que le Serpentard avait peur car sa voix avait tremblé lorsqu'il avait parlé. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, en effet c'était plutôt inquiétant étant donné l'avancement de la grossesse du jeune Malefoy.

Dumbledore : Severus, vous allez fouiller les cachots et les sous-sols. Minerva et Mr Flitwick, les étages 7, 6 et 5. Mme Bibine et Mme Chourave, les étages 1 et 2. Mr Zanbini et moi nous occupons des étages 3 et 4. Si certains élèves veulent nous aider vous serez les bienvenues. Dès que vous trouvez le jeune Malefoy, vous envoyez des étincelles rouges pour prévenir Promfresh.

Dès que Dumbledore eu finit de parler, les professeurs sortirent immédiatement de la Grande Salle pour commencer les recherches. Dumbledore rejoignit Blaise puis ils se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage quand une voix les interpella.

…….. : Attendez.

Dumbledore : Harry, Ron, Hermione qu'y a-t-il ?

Les trois Gryffondor courait dans leurs directions.

Harry : On veut vous aider.

Dumbledore ne répondit mais leur fit signe de les suivrent. Arrivé au troisième étage, ils commencèrent à fouiller toutes les salles. Ils allaient passer au quatrième étages lorsque Harry remarqua une porte qu'aucun d'eux n'avait vu.

Harry : Attendez, il reste une salle, je vais voir.

Le brun ouvrit la porte et se figea sur le seuil.

Harry : PROFESSEUR, VENEZ VITE.

Dumbledore et les trois autres accoururent dans la salle pour découvrir Draco entièrement nu avec du sang entre les cuisses. Blaise se précipita sur son ami et le prit dans ses bras pendant que le Directeur contactait d'urgence Pomfresh. Harry recouvrit le blond de sa cape qui ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes après.

Blaise : Draco, comment va tu ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Son ami voulut répondre mais une autre douleur au ventre lui arracha un cri de douleur. Il se remit à pleurer en répétant.

Draco : Je veux pas les perdrent. Je veux pas les perdrent.

Blaise le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Blaise : Ca va aller. Pomfresh va te soigner. Je te promet que tu perdra pas tes jumeaux. T'inquiète, je suis sur que ces petits sont bien accrochés. Avec ton caractère et celui de leur deuxième père, t'a rien à craindre.

Blaise essayait comme il pouvait de réconforter son ami. Dès que l'infirmière fut là, elle prit le blond en charge et l'amena tout de suite pour le soigner. Blaise regarda son ami s'éloigner en espérant que Pomfresh puisse sauver ses bébés car il savait que Draco ne s'en remettrait pas s'il faisait une fausse couche. Il aurait voulu aller avec lui et le soutenir mais le Directeur devait faire une annonce dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore : Tu pourra rester près de lui tout le reste de la journée, je te dispense de cours pour aujourd'hui mais après mon annonce.

Blaise était dans un état second, le trio de Gryffondor qui avait regardé la scène sans intervenir, s'approcha de lui.

……. : Ecoute, on voulait te dire qu'on est désolé pour ce qui arrive à ton ami.

Blaise : Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de lui Potter ?

Harry : Je sais qu'on a jamais été ami mais la personne qui l'a agressé à été lâche de profiter de son état de faiblesse. Même Malefoy ne méritait pas ce qu'il a subit.

Blaise : Merci.

Personne n'osait en parler mais tous avait vu qu'il avait été violé.

……. : Si tu veux, tu peux t'asseoir avec nous.

Blaise regarda Hermione qui lui faisait un sourire rassurant.

Blaise : C'est sympa de t'a part mais…..

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il fut coupé par Ron.

Ron : Ecoute, c'est pas de la pitié ou de la charité. On a bien vu que Malefoy était différent du garçon qu'on connaissait et on veut t'aider. On peut devenir ami aussi, enfin si tu veux bien.

Finalement Blaise s'installa à la table des Gryffondor qui était surpris mais pas hostile comme il aurait pu le penser. Les élèves retournèrent leurs attentions sur la table des professeurs qui étaient tous revenus mais qui affichaient des airs horrifiés pour certains, tristes pour d'autres ou encore haineux et en colère pour le professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore : Chers élèves, nous avons retrouver votre camarade Draco Malefoy et il a était victime d'une agression sexuel. Il est en ce moment même à l'infirmerie dans un état critique. Malheureusement pour lui, il risque de faire une fausse couche. J'ai immédiatement averti le Ministère de l'agression, je demanderai à chacun d'être prudent et si jamais quelqu'un aurait une information concernant l'histoire qu'il vienne me voir. Merci à tous.

Après l'annonce, beaucoup d'élèves étaient choqués mais ils étaient plutôt ravis.

……. : Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire, qu'il crève. On ne sent portera pas plus mal.

Certains essayèrent de savoir qui avaient dit ça mais il n'y arrivèrent pas. Dumbledore voulut répliquer mais Blaise se leva et ne put se retenir, il déversa tous ce qu'il pensait des autres élèves.

Blaise : ARRETEZ, DRACO EST MON AMI ET JE NE LAISSERAI PAS DES CONNARDS COMME VOUS LE DETRUIRE. VOUS LE CONSIDERER COMME UN ASSASSIN ET UN CRIMINEL UNIQUEMENT PARCE QU'IL VIENT D'UNE FAMILLE DE MANGEMORT ALORS QU'IL A TOURNE LE DOS A TOUTE SA FAMILLE ET A TOUT LES PRINCIPES QU'ON LUI AVAIT INCULQUE LORSQU'IL ETAIT PLUS JEUNE POUR NOUS PERMETTRE DE GAGNER CETTE GUERRE. ET VOUS, VOUS LE REMERCIER EN LE REJETANT ALORS QUE SES PARENTS SONT MORTS, QU'IL SE RETROUVE A LA RUE ET QU'IL NE LUI RESTE AUCUN ARGENT POUR VIVRE. VOUS ME DEGOUTER TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS EN ETES. Il avait enfin retrouvé le sourire depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, il était heureux. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore, il a trop souffert. Il a droit au bonheur. Il ne s'en remettra pas si il perd ses enfants, c'est ce que vous vouliez. Vous devez êtes fier de vous. Le grand Draco Malefoy est enfin tombé de son piédestal.

Les larmes inondées le visage de Blaise qui avait prononcé sa dernière phrase dans un murmure mais comme la Grande Salle était silencieuse, tous les élèves avaient entendu. Harry, Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent du Serpentard et le soutenir comme ils le purent. Ils essayaient de le réconforter et lui disaient que tout allait s'arranger. Les autres élèves se rendaient compte que Zanbini avait raison et qu'ils avaient été odieux sur ce coup là.

Cela allait faire une semaine que le blond était dans le coma et que Mme Pomfresh tentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les sauver lui et les bébés. Blaise s'était lié d'amitié avec les trois Gryffondor, il passait tous son temps-libre à l'infirmerie en priant pour le réveil de son ami. Une enquête avait été ouverte et un Auror surveillait en permanence Draco. Le Ministère n'avait toujours pas trouver le coupable de l'agression mais il continuait à chercher. Un soir alors que Blaise manger avec Harry, Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor ce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire, Pomfresh arriva en courant dans la Grande Salle.

Pomfresh : Mr Malefoy est réveillé. Ces jours ne sont plus en danger et ses jumeaux ne risquent plus rien également. Ils sont sauver tous les trois.

Suite à la nouvelle, Blaise fondit en larme. Il était tellement heureux de savoir que son ami allait bien et que lui et ses enfants ne risquaient plus rien. Des cris de joie fusèrent un peu partout dans la salle. Après le discours de Blaise beaucoup d'élèves avaient réfléchit et maintenant il ne voyait plus le blond comme avant. Blaise demanda au Directeur s'il pouvait aller voir son ami. Dumbledore lui renvoya un immense sourire et acquiesça. Le Serpentard partit comme une fusée vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, il trouva son ami entrain de regarder le paysage par la fenêtre. Il l'appela doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Blaise : Draco.

Le blond se retourna et lorsqu'il vit son ami, il se jeta dans ses bras et pleura pour son agression et pour la peur qu'il avait eu quand il avait cru perdre ses enfants.

Blaise : Chut, c'est fini. Je te promet que plus personne ne te fera du mal.

Il le fit se rallongeait dans son lit et ils parlèrent un peu des cours qu'il avait manqué mais Blaise ne lui parla pas de la journée après son agression. Le blond resta environ deux semaines encore à l'infirmerie.

A suivre


	7. Chapitre 6

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

**Chapitre 6 : Harry papa !!!**

Draco était sorti de l'infirmerie depuis trois semaines et il était entièrement remis néanmoins dès qu'une douleur se faisait sentir au niveau de son ventre, il se rendait à l'infirmerie. Son agresseur n'avait toujours pas été arrêté et il avait peur qu'il essaye à niveau de lui faire du mal. Il avait laissé tomber son rôle de préfet et il ne se promenait jamais seul dans les couloirs. Actuellement, il était en cours de métamorphose lorsqu'il sentit un léger mouvement sous la peau de son ventre. Il sursauta et posa sa main dessus, peu après un immense sourire ornait son visage. La professeur s'en rendant compte s'approcha de son élève.

Minerva : Mr Malefoy, y a-t-il un problème ?

Drago : Aucun professeur, c'est juste que mes bébés viennent de bouger.

Blaise qui était à côté posa également sa main et sentit les petits taper contre la paroi de leur père. Minerva ne dit rien et se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire. Il en était à son sixième mois de grossesse et certains cours devenait de plus en plus difficile à suivre car non seulement à cause de la fatigue mais également dû au fait que sa magie ne lui obéissait pas toujours. Il lui arrivait de s'endormir en cours et il savait que bientôt il devrait arrêter complètement les cours car le terme de sa grossesse arrivait à grand pas ainsi que la fin de l'année. Depuis quelques jours, il réfléchissait sur la manière d'annoncer à Harry que c'était lui le père de ses enfants mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Après le cours, Blaise et lui allèrent dans sa chambre car le blond voulait se reposer et discuter tranquillement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil que le Directeur lui avait donné pour être plus à l'aise.

Drago : Blaise, comment je pourrais annoncer à Harry que c'est lui le père ?

Son ami le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui dire ?

Drago : Je ne veux plus lui cacher, j'en ai marre de garder ça pour moi. Je veux qu'il le sache mais ….

Blaise : Tu a peur de sa réaction et tu ne sais pas comment lui dire ?

Drago acquiesça à la question de son ami puis se replongea dans ses pensées.

POV Drago

J'aimerais vraiment qu'il l'apprenne et qu'il le prenne bien. Je veux qu'il élève ses enfants avec moi. Je veux qu'il m'aime. Mon pauvre Drago, tu rêve éveillé. Même s'il accepte de s'occuper de ses enfants, il ne m'aimera jamais.

Fin POV Drago

Blaise voyant que son ami commençait a déprimé décida de lui changer les idées.

Blaise : Drago, ça te dit qu'on commence à chercher des noms pour tes petits trésors.

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et lui rendit un magnifique sourire.

Drago : T'as raison, il faudrait peut-être que je m'y mette.

Pendant que nos deux amis cherchaient des noms pour les jumeaux, derrière la porte de la chambre, une personne avait tout entendu de la conversation.

POV Personne

Alors comme ça c'est Potter le père de tes enfants, intéressant, très intéressant. Tu t'en ai sorti la dernière fois mais je te promet Malefoy que tu ne t'en sortira pas la prochaine fois.

Fin POV Personne

Le soir lorsque nos deux Serpentard vinrent manger dans la Grande Salle tout le monde les suivaient des yeux. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelle et lorsqu'ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, ils virent le trio en pleine conversation. Conversation qui semblait plutôt agité. En effet, Harry faisait de grands gestes et Hermione était rouge de colère. Soudain le Survivant se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Il s'arrêta près de Blaise et Drago et ancra ses magnifiques émeraudes dans les yeux gris du blond.

Harry : Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent en se demandant de quoi pouvait parler le brun mais avant qu'ils ne lui demandent, il reprit.

Harry : Qui est le père de tes enfants ? Et je veux une réponse.

Drago se mit alors à trembler et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Est-ce que Harry l'avait découvert et il lui en voulait ? Est-ce qu'il allait le rejeter ? Est-ce qu'il l'insulterait et lui dirait qu'il n'avait eu aucune raison de garder l'enfant ? Est-ce qu'il lui dirait qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais le voir, qu'il le dégouttait ? Soudain, il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix du brun.

Harry : Alors, qui est le père ?

Drago prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

Drago : Toi.

Les élèves étaient stupéfaits, la rumeur disait vrai. Harry Potter était le père des enfants de Drago Malefoy.

Harry : Tu te fiche de moi c'est ça ?

Drago : Non, tu est vraiment le père.

Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, le bal, les insultes et le lendemain lorsqu'il s'était réveillé aux côté du blond. Il regarda le Serpentard et lui renvoya un regard de dégoût. Il avait peur de ce qu'il venait de découvrir et il ne pouvait pas assumer ce qu'il avait fait avec lui et également ce que cela signifiait.

Harry : De toute façon après la fin de l'année, on ne se reverra plus jamais. Laisse moi tranquille. Je suis pas une pédale, moi et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ou tes gamins.

Drago se remit à pleurer et anéantit s'enfuie de la Grande Salle aussi vite que son ventre le lui permettait. Blaise savait que son ami allait avoir besoin de soutien mais d'abord il devait dire deux mots à Potter. Il se leva et décrocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire du Gryffondor qui se retrouva par terre. Les yeux du brun reflétait une immense colère mais Blaise ne se laissa pas faire.

Blaise : Comment tu peut être aussi odieux avec lui après l'épreuve qu'il a traversé ?

Pendant que Harry et Blaise s'expliquait. Le blond se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il avançait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Les paroles du Gryffondor l'avaient profondément blessé. La seule chose qu'il voulait, s'était s'éloigné des autres élèves et de Harry. Il se sentit soudain attirait contre le mur.

……… : Alors on est triste.

Il resta paralysé de peur, il venait de reconnaître la voix. Son agresseur se tenait en face de lui avec un énorme sourire. Il se débattit et voulut prendre sa baguette mais finalement il abandonna en se remémorant les phrases de l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. La dernière personne qu'il aimait ne voulait pas de lui. Il pouvait bien mourir, personne ne le pleurerait. Lorsque l'autre remarqua qu'il baissait les bras, il le relâcha et sortit un long couteau de sa poche.

……… : Cette fois, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir et je vais enfin avoir ma vengeance.

Alors qu'il allait le planter dans son ventre, quelqu'un cria.

…….. : EXPELLIARMUS

Il fit un vol plané et alla s'écraser contre le mur du fond. La personne qui était intervenu vérifia qu'il était inconscient puis elle le stupéfixa. Elle s'approcha ensuite doucement du blond qui s'était laisser glissé à terre et qui pleurait toujours.

………. : Ca va aller Drago, il ne peux plus te faire de mal.

Drago tourna la tête vers la personne et à travers ses larmes réussit à distinguer la silhouette d'Hermione Granger.

Hermione : Ecoutes, reste ici. Je vais chercher un professeur.

Drago : Non reste avec moi, s'il te plait.

Le blond avait murmuré cette phrase mais Hermione avait très bien entendu. Elle eu un pincement au cœur en songeant à ce qu'il avait vécu avec son agression. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la rumeur de ce matin et qu'elle en avait parlé avec Harry, elle lui avait conseillé de demander des explications d'abord au principal concerné. Elle avait préférée retrouvée le bond pour s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien car son ami avait été blessant avec lui. Elle avait alors vu cet autre élève qui était entrain d'agressé Drago et elle avait réagit de suite. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est que le Serpentard n'ai pas utilisé sa baguette.

Hermione : Drago, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas servi de ta baguette contre lui ?

Drago : A quoi ça sert que je reste en vie, l'homme que j'aime ne veux plus me voir et m'a clairement fait comprendre que je le dégouttait.

Ses larmes redoublèrent et finalement, il s'endormit d'épuisement dans les bras de la jeune femme. Ron qui avait vu Hermione partir était entrain de la chercher lorsqu'il la découvrit dans un couloir. Elle tenait Malefoy qui dormait dans ses bras et un jeune homme était inconscient sur le sol près d'elle. Hermione releva la tête et dès qu'elle aperçut le roux, elle lui fit signe de venir.

Hermione : Ron, est-ce que tu peux aller prévenir le Professeur Dumbledore que l'élève qui a agressé Drago a essayer de le tuer. Je suis intervenue à temps mais lorsque j'ai voulu aller chercher un prof, il a voulu que je reste avec lui.

Ron : Très bien, j'y vais. Je reviens vite.

Ron fila vers la Grande Salle et lorsqu'il fut entré, il interpella son ami et Blaise puis s'adressa à Dumbledore.

Ron : Harry, Blaise arrêtez. C'est pas le moment. Professeur Dumbledore, l'élève qui à agressé Malefoy a tenté de le tuer. Hermione est intervenu et elle l'a stupéfixé. Ils sont près de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Le Directeur ainsi que les professeurs se levèrent et suivirent le roux jusqu'aux cachots. Arrivé là-bas, ils virent effectivement le blond endormi dans les bras de la jeune fille et un autre garçon de Serpentard.

Dumbledore : Minerva appeler le Ministère pour qu'ils nous envoient un Auror. PomPom occupez-vous de Mr Malefoy et Severus surveillait le garçon.

Les professeurs firent ce qui leur avait été demandé et les autres retournèrent dans la Grande Salle. Blaise qui avait suivit les professeurs alla à l'infirmerie avec son ami.

Dumbledore : Mlle Granger, vous pouvez aller dans votre salle commune. Je vous ferais appeler lorsque l'Auror sera là.

Hermione : Très bien, Monsieur.

Ron et elle allèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor où ils retrouvèrent leur ami. Ils s'assirent devant la cheminée. Aucun d'eux ne parler, chacun étant plongés dans ses pensées. Puis Hermione n'y tenant plus attaqua la première.

Hermione : Pourquoi tu lui a dit ça ?

Harry : Pourquoi quoi ?

Hermione : Tu sais très bien de quoi, je veux parler ?

Harry : Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui, c'est clair.

Hermione : Tu fuis tes responsabilités, tu crois que c'est facile pour lui et pourtant il assume.

Harry ne voulait pas parler de ça, il voulait oublier qu'il avait couché avec le blond et qu'il attendait des jumeaux dont il était le père. Pendant six ans, ils s'étaient hais. Malefoy lui avait fais les pires coups, il l'avait blessé et rabaissé alors il ne voulait pas entendre parler de lui.

Harry : Je m'en fous, c'est uniquement son problème, il a décidé de garder ses mômes alors il les élèvera tout seul.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire pour convaincre son ami de changer d'avis et d'allé parler au blond. Ron qui avait écouté la conversation s'en intervenir ce demandait bien quand son ami avait coucher avec la fouine.

Ron : Harry, tu nous avais pas dit que t'avais coucher avec Malefoy.

Harry regarda Ron et soupira car sur cette partie là, il ne voulait pas non plus s'expliquer avec ses amis.

Harry : Ecoutez, vous me faites chier, je ne veux plus de vos questions stupides. Ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy était une erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. Alors maintenant, je vais l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de l'année et après nous continuerons notre vie chacun de notre côté.

Sur ceux, il sortit de la salle commune sous les regards médusés de ses deux amis.

Pendant que Harry faisait un tour dans les couloirs pour se changer les idées et que Hermione et Ron essayait de trouver une solution pour convaincre le brun de ne pas rejeter le blond, Blaise réconfortait comme il le pouvais son ami.

En effet, dès que Draco s'était réveillé, il avait à nouveau fondu en larmes en se rappelant ce que lui avait dit Harry. Une seule chose tournait dans sa tête, cette phrase qu'il avait prononcé avec tant de dégoût que le cœur du blond s'était arrêté un instant de battre.

_« Je suis pas une pédale, moi et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ou tes gamins. »_

Blaise qui était assis près du lit sur une chaise avait passé la main dans ses cheveux et essayait de l'apaiser. Il scruta la silhouette du blond qui était couché en position fœtale avec les mains posés sur son ventre. Après plusieurs minutes à sentir les caresses de son ami, le blond finit par s'endormir. Le Serpentard essuya les joues de Draco puis quitta l'infirmerie en silence et en espérant que tous s'arrangerait pour lui dans les prochaines semaines à venir.


	8. Chapitre 7

Merci encore pour vos reviews et vos encouragements

**Chapitre 7 : Souffrance et prise de conscience**

Le lendemain, Draco sortit de l'infirmerie en compagnie de Blaise qui était venu le chercher. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. En arrivant le blond ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la table des Gryffondor. Il croisa le regard d'Harry qui était empreint de haine et de dégoût. Il détourna les yeux et parvint à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir de ses yeux. Blaise qui avait vu ce qui s'était passer prit son ami par les épaules et le conduisit à leur table.

Blaise : Ca va aller Draco ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et lui rendit un sourire qu'il essaya de paraître enjoué mais qui n'était qu'un sourire triste et las.

Draco : T'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller.

Baise acquiesça au parole de son ami mais il était quand même inquiet pour lui.

A la table des Gryffondor, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Chaque fois qu'un élève posait une question à Harry concernant Malefoy ou sa grossesse, il entrait dans une colère noir et répondait froidement aux autres. Ses amis qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, le fuyait comme la peste. Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas encore arrivé dans la Grande Salle. Harry ne les avaient pas attendu car hier en revenant de son escapade dans les couloirs, ils avaient voulu parler à nouveau du blond avec lui. Il s'était alors mis en colère et maintenant ils étaient en froid.

Finalement ses deux meilleurs amis pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Ils s'assirent côte à côte en face d'Harry et commencèrent à manger. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hermione releva la tête et fixa son ami. Harry se sentant observer soupira puis releva la tête pour ancrer ses émeraudes dans les yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie.

Harry : Quoi ?

Hermione : Tu sais très bien.

Harry : Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Hermione : Il faut que tu prennes tes responsabilités et que tu parle avec Malefoy.

Harry : Je t'ai dit de me laisser tranquille.

Hermione : Harry arrête de faire la sourde oreille et va le voir.

Harry : LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE. JE NE VEUX RIEN AVOIR A FAIRE AVEC LUI. NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS DE LUI.

Le brun se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un regard pour ses amis. Il était furax, de quel droit se permettait-elle de venir s'immiscer dans sa vie privée. Pourquoi ses amis ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec LUI ? Il était le père des enfants de Malefoy et alors, le blond n'aurait pas dû garder l'enfant. Il ne lui avait rien dit et il ne lui avait rien demandé donc il assumait lui-même la responsabilité de sa grossesse et de l'éducation de ses mômes. Il décida qu'il profiterait de sa dernière année à Poudlard et qu'il s'amuserait sans se soucier des autres. Alors qu'il passait près d'un groupe de Serdaigle, il se rappela qu'il y a deux mois une jeune fille de Serdaigle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle mais il avait refusé. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis ayant pris sa décision, il se dirigea vers les Serdaigle.

Harry : Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous connaîtriez une fille de votre maison en 7éme année et qui se nomme Elodie ?

L'un des garçons du groupe s'approcha de lui.

…….. : Bien sur. Elle est partit à la bibliothèque, il y cinq minutes.

Harry : Merci beaucoup.

Harry se retourna et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Arrivait devant la porte, il entra et repéra immédiatement la jeune fille qu'il cherchait. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à côté. Elle releva la tête de son parchemin et lorsqu'elle le vit, lui fit un immense sourire.

Elodie : Bonjour Harry.

Harry : Bonjour Elodie, j'aimerais savoir si tu veux bien devenir ma petite-amie.

Elodie se demanda un instant pourquoi il lui demandait ça. Alors que lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, il avait refusé. Finalement, elle ne lui posa pas la question trop contente de savoir qu'elle sortait enfin avec lui.

Elodie : Bien sur.

Harry sourit et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Elodie répondit au baiser donner et l'intensifia davantage en mettant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle et décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc. Ils ne virent pas la silhouette qui les avaient suivi des yeux lorsqu'ils étaient sortit de la bibliothèque. Blaise s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Quand son ami allait voir Harry avec cette fille, il allait en souffrir et Blaise espérait qu'il ne le prendrait pas trop mal. Il se passa la main sur le visage et partit vers la chambre de son ami. Nous étions samedi et donc il n'avait pas cours de la journée. Les deux Serpentard passèrent la journée dans la chambre du blond à discuter des prénoms des jumeaux car ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver de nom.

Blaise : Sinon que pense-tu de Jade.

Draco : Jade….

Draco se mit à répéter le nom et quelques instants plus tard, un énorme sourire ornait son visage.

Draco : Oui, Jade ma petite princesse. Jade Narcissa Potter-Malefoy.

Blaise avait sourit à la phrase de son ami mais son sourire s'était faner lorsqu'il avait annoncé le nom entier de sa fille. Il ne voulait pas anéantir ses espoirs mais s'il espérait trop, il chuterait de haut lorsqu'il apprendrait pour Potter et sa petite-amie. Il s'avança vers lui et se baffa mentalement de casser ce moment de bonheur pour Draco mais il le devait.

Blaise : Ecoute Draco, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Draco tourna la tête et lorsqu'il vit l'air sombre de son ami, il commença à trembler. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le Serpentard prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

Blaise : Potter a une petite-amie. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Draco mit quelques temps avant de comprendre ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Soudain devant son ami inquiet, il s'effondra en pleurs. Blaise essaya de le réconforter mais rien n'y faisait. Le blond était en pleine crise de nerfs. Finalement après plusieurs minutes, il appela un elfe et lui demanda d'aller chercher l'infirmière et de la ramener ici. Dix minutes plus tard, Mme Pomfresh arrivait dans la chambre suivit du Directeur. En effet, ce dernier était à l'infirmerie lorsque l'elfe était venu chercher l'infirmière. Elle s'approcha du jeune Malefoy et réussit à lui faire avaler une potion tranquillisante ainsi qu'une potion de sommeil. Elle l'installa dans son lit avec l'aide de Blaise. Le Directeur lança un sort de silence sur le lit car malgré la potion il ne voulait prendre aucun risque de réveiller Draco. Il se tourna alors vers l'autre Serpentard et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passer.

Blaise : Je lui ai dit que Potter avait une petite-amie car je ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne ce soir au dîner devant tous les élèves. Je ne pensais pas que ça lui ferais autant de mal.

Ils tournèrent tous trois leurs regards sur le jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer.

Pomfresh : Monsieur Zabini, je vais vous donner une autre fiole de potion de sommeil et une autre de potion tranquillisante. Si jamais, Monsieur Malefoy se réveil et est toujours agité, donnez-les-lui.

Blaise prit les fioles et acquiesça. L'infirmière et le Directeur lui souhaitèrent une bonne soirée puis ils sortirent de la chambre du blond. Il fit amener un repas dans la chambre de son ami et commença à manger en veillant sur lui. Il prit une couverture et se positionna dans le fauteuil qu'il avait mis près du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était déjà 10h mais Draco n'était pas encore réveillé. Il s'étira et alla prendre une douche. Une fois sorti de la salle de bain, il s'habilla et attendit que son ami décide de sortir des bras de Morphée.

Midi sonna lorsque le blond se réveilla. Il sortit doucement de son sommeil et se releva péniblement à cause de son gros ventre. Blaise descendit de son fauteuil et alla s'asseoir près de lui.

Blaise : Draco comment va-tu ?

Draco : Ca va.

Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami et se souvint de son annonce d'hier. Quand les paroles lui revinrent en tête, il se remit à pleurer. Le Serpentard recommença à s'inquiéter car il craignait que Draco ne refassent une crise comme celle d'hier. Il le prit donc dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer pendant de longues minutes.

Blaise : Je suis tellement désolé. Chut, ça va aller. Calme-toi.

Il lui répétait inlassablement ces mots. Finalement le blond se calma et sécha ses joues.

Blaise : Tu dois avoir faim, tu n'a rien manger hier soir.

Draco : Oui, tu as raison. Je m'habille et nous irons à la Grande Salle.

Blaise : Tu est sure de vouloir aller là-bas, tu risque de les voir.

Draco : Il faudra bien que j'affronte la vérité un jour où l'autre même si ça fait mal.

Puis après avoir pris quelques vêtements, il s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Blaise revoyait le sourire triste que son ami lui avait renvoyait lorsqu'il avait dit ça. Il avait mal pour le blond, il souffrait alors qu'il aurait dû être heureux, enfin après tous ce qu'il avait enduré. Et tous ça pour quoi, parce que Monsieur-Le-Survivant-qui-n'en-fait-qu'a-sa-tête-Potter l'avait rejeté par peur. Oui par peur car il avait bien vu l'éclair qui avait traversé les yeux de Potter lorsque Draco lui avait annoncé qu'il était bien le père de ses enfants. Blaise était quelqu'un qui pouvait facilement lire dans les yeux des autres leurs émotions et il avait vu la peur envahir le regard émeraude du survivant à l'annonce de sa paternité. Il décida qu'il irait parler à Potter pour lui remettre les pendules à l'heure mais d'abord il devrait voir Hermione et Ron pour leur demandait leur avis sur tout ça. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et son ami en sortit habillé de pied en cap. Il portait un pantalon noir très large ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Il n'avait pas mit sa robe de sorcier. Blaise détailla son profil, il arborait maintenant un joli ventre rond que ses robes ne cachait plus du tout, son visage avait lui aussi prit quelques rondeurs et son teint était moins blanc qu'avant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se promettait de tout faire pour redonner un sourire heureux à son ami. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. Blaise appréhendait beaucoup ce moment car même si son ami était au courant pour la petite-amie de Potter, il n'en restait pas moins que les voir s'embrasser allait le faire souffrir.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et que Blaise vit que le Gryffondor n'était encore pas là, il ne put retenir malgré lui un soupir de soulagement. Draco avait bien remarqué que Blaise s'inquiétait mais il ne dit rien et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Ce dernier fut ravi de voir que le blond n'avait pas perdu son appétit. En effet, il mangeait avec entrain et semblait aller mieux que tout à l'heure mais Blaise qui n'était pas dupe, voyais bien que son ami était tendu. Il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil en direction de la grande porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant entrer le Gryffondor le plus célèbre de Poudlard ainsi que sa petite-amie. Draco les suivit un moment du regard mais quand Potter embrassa sa copine, il détourna les yeux pour les replongeaient dans son bol de chocolat. Blaise qui avait vu entrer Harry reporta son attention sur Draco. Il lui releva le menton et vit apparaître sur sa joue une larme qui vint se perdre dans sa paume. Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tendrement. Il regarda à nouveau vers la table des Gryffis et se jura à nouveau de secouer ce crétin de Potter.

Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent à l'infirmerie car Draco devait faire une visite de santé ainsi qu'une échographie pour voir si les bébés se portais bien. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas, ils virent Hermione et Ron en discussion avec Pomfresh. Cette dernière se retourna car elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

Pomfresh : Bonjour, Monsieur Zabini. Monsieur Malefoy, je suppose que vous venez pour votre visite quotidienne.

Draco lui souhaita bonjour puis acquiesça. Il se dirigea vers le lit du fond et se déshabilla pendant ce temps, les deux Gryffondor qui avait fini de discuter avec l'infirmière se dirigèrent vers Blaise.

……… : Bonjour Blaise, comment va-tu ?

Blaise : Très bien Hermione et vous ?

Hermione : Ca va et Draco, comment va-t-il ?

Tout en disant cela, elle avait tourné la tête dans la direction du lit où le blond était entrain de se faire ausculté par Mme Pomfresh.

Blaise : Ca peut aller. Enfin, je crois.

Hermione : Je suis désolé, Harry n'avait pas à réagir comme ça.

Blaise : Vous avez parler avec lui ?

Ron : On n'a essayaient de lui parler mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Blaise : Ou est-il ? J'essayerait de lui parler pour le faire changer d'avis.

Ron : Il est dans le parc mais je doute que tu puisse y arriver.

Blaise haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son ami qui venait de se rhabiller et qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Hermione : Alors Draco, comment se porte tes jumeaux ?

Draco : Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci et que mes bébés étaient en pleine forme.

Draco avait mis ses mains sur son ventre et le caressait. Puis ils dirent au revoir aux deux Gryffondor et s'en allèrent en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard. Blaise décida qu'il irait parler avec Potter demain entre deux cours. Durant l'après-midi, ils firent leurs devoirs et Draco se reposa un peu car il était souvent fatigué à cause de sa grossesse. Le soir, ils allèrent manger puis se couchèrent de bonne heure.

Alors que Blaise venait de le quitter depuis 1h pour aller dormir et qu'il était allonger dans son lit, il décida d'aller faire un tour dehors car il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il sortit de son lit, enfila une robe de chambre bien chaude et mit une cape par-dessus. Il monta jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et s'assit contre le mur.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, un autre garçon n'arrivait pas à dormir. En effet, Harry ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Il sortit de son lit, s'habilla, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la tour. Sans qu'il ne sans rende compte, ses pas le menèrent au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Il grimpa l'escalier et lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il vit que la porte était ouverte. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil puis il décida de voir qui était debout à cette heure-ci. Il avança prudemment en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit soudain il distingua une forme assit contre le mur juste en face de la porte. Il ne pouvait voir la personne jusqu'à ce qu'une éclaircie vienne éclairer le visage de l'élève. A ce moment, il LE reconnut.

POV Harry

Malefoy, que fait-il ici ? Il devrait être entrain de dormir. Qu'est-ce que je fait ? Je reste ici et j'essaye d'apprendre pourquoi il est là. Où alors je m'en vais avant qu'il ne m'entende.

Fin POV Harry

Harry n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement, il allait partir quant il entendit Malefoy parler. Il se rapprocha un peu et écouta ce que le blond disait.

Draco : Mes bébés, je sais plus quoi faire. Votre père ne veut pas me voir ni entendre parler de vous. J'aimerais tellement qu'il vous accepte. J'aimerais tellement vous élevez avec lui comme une famille. Mon pauvre Draco, tu rêve. Jamais il ne te prendra dans ses bras, jamais il ne te fera l'amour comme à un amant. Jamais il ne t'aimera. Je l'aime tellement, si vous saviez mes trésors que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime lui aussi.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues du jeune blond qui avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras pendant que le brun était tétanisé. Il n'arrivait plus à faire aucun mouvement suite a ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le blond l'aimait, il était amoureux de lui. Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il était complètement perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit le blond se relever péniblement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à détaillé son profil, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son ventre proéminent. Soudain, il prit conscience que le blond allait avoir des enfants DONT IL était le père. Deux petits êtres vivants qu'il faudrait aimer, éduquer et surveiller pour qu'il puisse vivre heureux. Et il se revit, lui repoussant le Serpentard et lui envoyant toute sa peur sous la forme d'un dégoût. A ce moment, il se rendit compte du mal qu'il lui avait infligé. Malheureusement, il était toujours perdu. Il irait demander pardon au blond et lui dirait qu'il s'occuperait lui aussi de ses enfants mais pour l'instant, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui rendre son amour, ni s'il pourrait l'aimer un jour après tout il n'était même pas gay. Certes ils avaient couché ensemble mais ils étaient soul à ce moment. Néanmoins, il suivit le Serpentard sans faire de bruit jusqu'à sa chambre pour être sur qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Après que ce dernier est disparu derrière la porte, il retira sa cape.

Harry : Je suis vraiment désolé mais je te promet de tout faire pour t'aider à présent.

Il resta encore quelques minutes dans le couloir puis il retourna à son dortoir en se promettant de tout régler dès demain. De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco s'endormait d'un sommeil agité.

A suivre


	9. Chapitre 8

Voici la première partie du chapitre 8 pour vous faire patienter, le reste arrivera dans quelques semaines.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 : **

Le lendemain matin lorsque Harry se réveilla, il décida qu'il irait parler au blond le plus tôt possible. Il s'habilla puis descendit dans la Grande Salle sans attendre ses amis. Il déjeuné déjà depuis dix minutes lorsqu'il aperçu Malefoy entrer avec Blaise. Finissant son bol, il se leva de son banc et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Draco qui était plongé dans ses pensées pour savoir s'il allait mettre de la mayonnaise ou du ketchup sur sa tartine de confiture de fraise et de nutella n'entendit pas Harry arrivé. Sursautant lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le père de ses enfants.

Harry : Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé, s'il te plaît ?

Draco fut surpris car le Gryffondor voulait lui parler. Il prit peur malgré lui car même si Harry lui avait parler normalement, le blond ne pouvait oublier tout les mots qu'il lui avait dit. Le Serpentard espérait que ce ne soit pas un autre moyen de le ridiculiser. Blaise qui était assis à côté de lui, avait observé le brun sans rien faire mais néanmoins prêt à bondir à la moindre remarque blessante envers son ami. En étudiant le garçon, il put voir que celui-ci n'avait aucune intention mauvaise. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du blond et la pressa dans un signe de réconfort. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui et lorsqu'il vit son ami lui sourire, il se détendit et comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans les émeraudes du survivant, il hocha la tête et se leva.

Ils sortirent tout deux de la Grande Salle sous le regard perplexe des élèves qui était déjà levé et qui se demandait ce que le Gryffondor voulait au Serpentard. Ils marchèrent un petit moment puis le brun voyant que le blond commençait à fatiguer, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une classe vide dans laquelle ils entrèrent. Draco s'assit sur l'un des bancs pendant qu'Harry refermait la porte et lançait un sortilège de silence pour éviter qu'un ou des petits curieux écoutent leur conversation. Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lequel aucun n'osait prendre la parole, le brun se décida à parler.

Harry : Ecoute Draco, je voulait m'excuser pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça, j'ai pas pensé que tu devais souffrir aussi de cette situation après tout c'est toi qui est enceint.

Le blond ne savait pas comment réagir suite à cette tirade, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de pleurer. Lorsque Harry vit les larmes dévalaient les joues du blond, il s'approcha, s'assit et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Harry : Shut, calme-toi !!! Ca va aller maintenant, je te promet de t'aider et de te soutenir pendant le reste de ta grossesse.

Harry releva la tête du blond et lui essuya les joues avec ses pouces, il déposa ensuite un tendre baiser sur le front du Serpentard. Draco crut que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre pendant un instant puis il reprit de plus belle. Son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire, ce qui ne lui était pas arriver depuis longtemps. Il se sentait heureux et avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.

Draco : Merci…

Le blond ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre, il se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau et de se blottir contre lui encore plus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis le brun se dégagea de l'emprise de l'autre jeune homme pour se lever.

Harry : Nous devrions y aller, le premier cours va bientôt commencer et on a potions en première heure. Il faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard où Rogue va encore me mettre une retenue et je vais perdre des points.

Draco acquiesça puis se leva, ils sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers les cachots devant lequel leurs amis attendaient déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue arriva dans une envolée de robes et leur pria d'entrer sans faire de bruit dans la classe.

Le cours était commencé depuis dix minutes et Blaise, voyant que le Professeur était occupé à enlever des points à Gryffondor, interrogea le blond. Il se pencha vers lui et attira son attention.

Blaise : Draco, vous avez parler de quoi avec Potter ?

Draco : Il voulait s'excuser pour son comportement et il m'a promis de s'investir dans l'éducation des jumeaux.

Blaise regarda son ami et remarqua son magnifique sourire qui illuminé son visage. Le blond avait enfin retrouvé sa joie de vivre et espérait secrètement que le brun se rapprocherait de lui. Son ami Serpentard détourna la tête et sourit à le voir si heureux. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit enfin et Draco et Blaise sortirent tranquillement de la salle. Ayant atteint son sixième mois de grossesse, le Prince des Serpentards venait d'assister à son dernier cours de l'année, en effet les effluves des potions pouvait maintenant se révéler dangereuse pour les fœtus.


	10. Note importante

Petite Annonce

Salut tout le monde,

La fic n'est pas arrêté ni abandonné mais mon imagination me fait défaut en ce moment et les chapitres n'avancent pas.

Je vous promet que dés que j'aurai fini le chapitre suivant je vous le mettrai, en attendant la fic est temporairement en pause mais je la finirai.

A bientôt.


End file.
